Perdidos
by just.lika
Summary: {Capítulo 10 - O Último} Sakura e Shaoran se reencontram. Mas onde eles estão? Que lugar é esse? Uma ilha? O que estão fazendo lá? Leia e descubra!
1. Capítulo 1

Cá estou eu, começando uma nova fanfic. Eu resolvi escreve-la porque eu tava sem nada pra fazer em casa mesmo. ^_^ Espero que gostem, mesmo que ela seja meio maluca... 

Nesta fanfic Sakura está com 19 anos. Esta morando sozinha na sua casa. Touya e Yukito moram numa outra cidade e o seu pai faleceu a alguns anos. 

Shaoran voltara para Hong Kong alguns meses depois de capturada a carta "Vácuo". E não voltou mais para o Japão.

Os anos fizeram com que os dois se esquecessem do amor que sentiam, mas o destino mostrará que estavam enganados. 

Eles irão se reencontrar, mas que lugar será esse? Uma ilha. Mas como eles foram parar lá? Por quê? 

Leiam e descubram... 

**Capítulo** **1 **

Era uma bela manhã na pequena cidade de Tomoeda. Pássaros cantavam alegremente no Parque do Rei Pingüim, crianças animadas iam para as suas últimas aulas do ano. Era uma manhã normal para qualquer outra pessoa... 

"Ai, ai, ai... eu to atrasada!" - Gritava uma garota que olhava para o relógio, desesperada. 

"Eu não acredito! Preciso correr se quero chegar no aeroporto a tempo!" 

Enquanto falava vestia uma blusinha e uma calça jeans e jogava para o alto o seu pijama. 

Sakura Kinomoto estava com 19 anos, deixara seus cabelos crescerem até a altura dos cotovelos, mas ainda tinha aqueles olhos verdes vivos. 

Brigando com o zíper da calça, que não queria fechar, desceu as escadas, e nem tinha acabado de chegar a campainha tocou. 

"Devem ser eles." - Pensou - "Já estou indoooo!" 

Abriu a porta com cuidado e disse sorrindo: 

"Bom dia, Touya! Bom dia, Yukito!" 

"Bom dia, Sakura" - Cumprimentou Yukito. 

"Bom dia, monstrenga. Pelo visto acabou de acordar... Típico!" 

"Pode parando Touya..." - Falou Sakura brava. 

"Então onde estão as malas?" 

"Estão aqui, Yukito. Obrigada por virem me ajudar." - Disse Sakura, parando de brigar. 

Colocaram as malas no carro e partiram na direção do aeroporto. Sakura e Yukito conversavam animadamente, enquanto Touya resmungava, às vezes, alguma coisa como "Eu nunca deveria ter deixado..." ou "Essa monstrenga não tem jeito...". 

"Touya, para de me provocar!" - Gritava, mais uma vez, Sakura. 

"Calma Sakura, ele só está fazendo isso, porque já esta com saudades." - Disse Yukito rindo. 

"Cala a boca, Yuki..." 

"Sakura, tem certeza que o Hiragizawa e a Daidouji vão estar lá te esperando?" - Perguntou Yukito. 

"Claro! Quando eu liguei para o Eriol, ele me convidou para passar as férias lá e nós combinamos tudo certinho para a minha chegada." - Respondeu Sakura, olhando pela janela do carro. 

"Tire bastante fotos da Inglaterra, ok, Sakura? Lá parece ser um lugar muito bonito, não é mesmo Touya?" 

"É" - Respondeu Touya. 

"Eu vou tirar milhares de fotos!" - Disse Sakura empolgada como sempre. 

Continuaram conversando, até que chegaram no aeroporto. Resolveram parar em uma lanchonete para Sakura comer alguma coisa e partiram, logo em seguida, para a entrada que levaria Sakura pra o avião. 

Sakura, parando, falou triste: 

"Acho que chegou a minha hora!" 

"Sakura" - Disse Yukito - "Não fique triste, daqui a pouco você vai estar de volta..." 

"Eu sei, mas..." 

Naquele momento, Sakura sentiu que deveria ficar ali, sentiu que algo ia acontecer e disse, olhando para o irmão: 

"Touya, se quiser eu fico..." 

"Não, você vai se divertir bastante na viagem. Vai encontrar seus amigos..." - Falou Touya. 

Sakura até tentou argumentar mais, mas a aeromoça já chamava pela quinta vez os passageiros. 

"Ta bom então!" 

Sakura deu um abraço bem forte no Touya e no Yukito. 

"Eu vou indo! Cuidem-se!!" 

Secando com as mãos algumas lágrimas teimosas, Sakura entrou no estreito corredor e partiu em direção a porta do avião, acenando para os dois que ficavam para trás. Depois que ela se foi, Yukito perguntou: 

"Touya, você ta bem?" 

"Por que eu estaria mal?" - Touya mentiu e saiu andando deixando Yukito sozinho. 

Por fora, Touya, parecia o mesmo de sempre, mas por dentro... Ele também sentia que algo ia acontecer, mas o que poderia fazer? Impedir? 

"Não... se o destino está fazendo isso, com certeza ele tem alguma razão" - pensava. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura já estava bem acomodada na sua cadeira, afinal estava numa viagem de primeira classe. Havia um lugar do seu lado esquerdo e do lado direito uma janela. 

"Quem será que vai sentar aqui?" - Pensava - "Tomara que seja uma pessoa bem legal..." 

"Com licença, acho que este é o meu lugar." - Alguém falou. 

Sakura virou-se e olhou a pessoa que tinha falado com ela. 

"Bom dia!" - Disse. 

"Bom dia! Qual o seu nome?" - A pessoa perguntou. 

"Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto e o seu?" 

"O meu nome é Ai Mei Ling. Prazer em conhece-la." - Disse a garota de cabelos pretos, presos em um coque. Tinha olhos azuis, era um pouco mais alta que Sakura, mas deviam ter a mesma idade. 

"O prazer é todo meu. Você também vai para a Inglaterra?" - Perguntou. 

A menina se sentou na cadeira e respondeu: 

"Não, você vai ter que me agüentar só um pouquinho..." 

"Que nada, mas por quê?" 

Ela continuou: 

"Porque eu vou para a China." 

"China?" - Sakura perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha. - "Será que peguei o avião errado?" 

"Não, não..." - Disse Ai Mei sorrindo - "É que eles vão fazer uma parada lá." 

"Ahhh bom!" - Disse aliviada. 

Decolaram e, durante a viagem, Sakura e Ai Mei se tornaram grandes amigas. Não acreditavam que tinham tanta coisa em comum. 

Como dizia o ditado, "tudo que é bom, dura pouco", num instante já estavam aterrizando em terras chinesas. 

"Ah, que pena que você já vai..." - Disse Sakura, triste, para Ai Mei. 

"Calma, você ta com o meu telefone, não ta?" 

"To" - Falou Sakura, segurando um pequeno pedaço de papel. 

"Então, é só você ligar pra mim!" - Disse Ai Mei. 

"Ok, quando eu chegar na Inglaterra eu te ligo!" 

As duas se abraçaram e logo, Ai Mei era apenas uma lembrança. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

O aeroporto chinês era muito bonito. Pessoas com várias malas passavam rapidamente. Entretanto, no meio de toda aquele gente, uma garota de longos cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos chamava a atenção. 

"Xiao Lang! Por que você está me deixando aqui?" - Gritava a menina. 

"Silêncio, Meilin! Para com isso, está todo mundo olhando pra gente. E eu já te expliquei milhares de vezes porque eu vou pra Inglaterra!" - Respondeu um 'garoto', de aproximadamente 20 anos, tentando parecer o mais calmo possível. 

"Mas você não pode entrar naquele avião! Olha, ainda dá tempo de você desistir!" - E apontou para a saída do aeroporto. 

"Meilin" - Disse segurando os ombros dela - "Eu vou ficar lá por pouco tempo. Eu só quero concluir os meus estudos, ok? Agora larga o meu braço que eu preciso entrar." 

"Ta bom!" - Resmungou. 

"Então até mais, priminha." - Falando isso, Shaoran, virou-se para seguir em direção a abertura que o levasse ao avião. 

"Hei, você não está esquecendo de alguma coisa?" - Disse Meilin, apontando para a sua bochecha. 

Shaoran voltou e deu um beijo apressado no rosto da menina. 

"Pronto! Agora tchau!" 

"Tchau Xiau Lang! Vê se me escreve! Vê se me manda e-mails! Vê se telefona!" - Continuava gritando. 

Shaoran apenas levantou o braço e deu um pequeno aceno. 

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, estava pensando seriamente nos seus atos. Estava indo para um lugar totalmente desconhecido. Ninguém nunca teria ouvido falar no "Clã Li". Isso até era bom, não haveria aquele bando de meninas oferecidas aonde quer que ele fosse. De repente ele sentiu uma coisa que há tempos não sentia. Era uma presença... 

"Não pode ser, depois de tantos anos..." - Pensava - "Não deve ser nada" - E continuou andando. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura olhava, distraidamente, pela janelinha do avião. Pensando em quem poderia ser a pessoa que sentaria com ela. Afogava-se em pensamentos quando sentiu, de repente, uma presença. 

"Uma presença" - Murmurava - "Mas a última vez que eu senti uma presença foi a..." - Começou a contar nos dedos – "... há quase sete anos! Acho que estou delirando. Deve ser a ansiedade, nervosismo... é deve ser." 

Shaoran entrou no avião, vendo qual era o número da sua cadeira. Olhava para os lados até que encontrou. 

"Maravilha!" - Pensou, vendo que tinha uma menina sentada lá - "Vou ter que agüentar uma garota a viagem inteira. Com certeza ela vai ficar tagarelando e não vai me deixar em paz." 

Foi até lá e, sem cerimônias, se sentou. 

Sakura continuava pensando quando sentiu que alguém sentara na cadeira ao lado. Num pulo, Sakura se virou e disse: 

"Oi! Tudo bem? Qual é o seu no..." 

Era um menino dessa vez. Ela sentiu a presença, vinha dele... 

"Você?"- Disseram os dois juntos - "O que você está fazendo aqui?" 

Pararam e ficaram se encarando. Shaoran e Sakura não acreditavam no que estavam vendo. 

"Então, o que você está fazendo aqui?" - Perguntou Sakura. 

"Bom, parece que eu vou viajar." - Disse encarando-a. 

"Não me diga!" - Respondeu, mostrando a língua. 

Cruzando os braços, Shaoran disse: 

"Estou indo pra Inglaterra terminar os meus estudos e você?" 

"Estou indo para visitar a Tomoyo e o Eriol." 

"A Tomoyo?" Shaoran perguntou, levantando a sobrancelha. 

Sakura respondeu, sorrindo: 

"É, desde que ela e o Eriol começaram a namorar..." 

"Namorar?" - Disse Shaoran incrédulo. 

"É isso mesmo... Eles já estão namorando a um bom tempo. Então..." - Continuou - "Ela foi para a Inglaterra e lá se tornou uma estilista muito famosa e nestes tempos acontece um monte de desfiles. Por isso ela não volta pro Japão nas férias." 

"Humm..." 

"Mas, como está a sua mãe, a Meilin?" 

"Estão bem." 

"E você?" - Perguntou curiosa. 

Shaoran estranhando a pergunta, respondeu: 

"Estou bem, oras!" 

Continuaram conversando por um bom tempo sobre assuntos como família, estudos, etc. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Sakura acordou de uma soneca e se viu com uma imensa vontade de ir ao banheiro. Mas Shaoran estava ali, sentado, assistindo um filme. Sakura, tentando parecer o mais normal possível, disse: 

"Err... Li?" 

Li virou a cabeça e a olhou, já imaginando o que ela iria pedir. 

"O que foi?" 

"Hummm, você podia me dar uma licencinha?" - Sakura disse, sem graça. 

Shaoran não disse nada. Levantou-se, Sakura passou por ele e se dirigiu ao banheiro. 

"Odeio banheiros de avião. São tão apertados..." - Pensou, enquanto fechava a porta. 

Sakura saiu do banheiro e voltou para o seu lugar esperando Li levantar. Mas quando ele ia fazer isso, o avião inclinou com tal violência que Sakura caiu encima de Shaoran. Ficaram com os narizes quase se encostando. Shaoran não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Olhava aqueles lindos olhos que nem duas esmeraldas. Nunca imaginou que se encontraria com Sakura de novo e agora que isso estava acontecendo, era tão esquisito. 

Sakura pensava quase a mesma coisa. Queria sair dali, mas parecia que aqueles olhos castanhos a prendiam. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ela nunca tinha imaginado um reencontro, afinal, na época em que se conheceram eram apenas crianças. 

Aquele momento poderia ter durado horas, mas começaram a ouvir gritos. Não entendiam nada, mas parecia que era grave. 

Sakura se levantou e via a confusão. Sentia que o avião se inclinava mais e mais. 

Sentou-se no seu lugar, nem ligando se Shaoran ainda estava ali. As aeromoças tentavam acalmar os ânimos, enquanto entregavam as pessoas coletes salva-vidas. 

Quando todos já usavam um colete. Sakura perguntou: 

"Li, você acha que vamos mor..." Não conseguia terminar a frase, pois lagrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos. 

"Sakura, calma. Tudo vai estar bem..." Shaoran dizia isso, mesmo não acreditando nas suas palavras, mas odiava vê-la chorar desde quando era pequeno. 

Aproximou-se de Sakura e a abraçou, tentando passar segurança. Sakura encostou sua cabeça em seu ombro e ficaram assim esperando pelo inevitável. O avião estava caindo... 


	2. Capítulo 2

Olá!!! 

Nesse capítulo vocês saberão se Sakura e Shaoran sobreviveram... (Que pergunta!) 

Onde eles estão e o que farão... 

Espero que se divirtam nessa fanfic maluca... rsss 

Obrigada por todas as reviews!!! Fico muito feliz em saber que gostaram! ^_^ 

**Miaka Yuuki**: Eu até amenizaria a queda, mas assim fica tão emocionante... Nossa tadinho deles... hehehe 

**Harumi**: Por isso que eu falei que a fanfic é meio maluca... rsss... Eu ia, quase, matar os dois... rsss 

**MiDoRi**: HAHAHA! Eu sou má! Agora, falando sério... Continue lendo, só assim saberá!!! 

**Yoruki Mizunotsuki**: Parece filme, né... Sabe, aquele que tinha um casal no avião e ele caiu... e eles ficaram lá, sozinhos, na ilha... Fico meio confuso, né... Bom, mesmo assim. Nesse capítulo você vai ver... 

**Jenny-Ci**: Se o avião demorasse mais pra cair... acho que as cenas seriam pra maiores... hehehe... Tô brincando! Ainda não, né... Eles acabaram de se reencontrar... Mas aquele abraço dos dois, heim... 

**Rukina Lokinha**: Eu vou continuar escrevendo, é claro! E eu vou TENTAR não imitar ninguém, ok... Não se preocupe... Xie Xie! 

**MeRRy-aNNe**: Eu demorei um pouco nesse capítulo, pq sabe como é a preguiça... Mas agora começaram as aulas e eu vou poder escrever lá... hehehe. Fico sem graça com os seus elogios...Brigada, viu! Ah, eu tenho msn, se vc quiser pode me colocar... 

**Renata ^_^**: Que bom que vc gostou! Mas, do jeito q eu sou lerda para escrever, talvez demore um pouquinho... hehehe 

**Capítulo 2**

Sakura estava andando pela praia, alegre, feliz... 

Sentia pisar em uma fofa e branca areia. O céu estava límpido com um sol que mostrava seu intenso brilho e as nuvens que formavam desenhos engraçados. 

Parecia o paraíso. Sakura caminhava lentamente, de um lado o mar azul e do outro arvores que formavam uma pequena floresta, mas ela não estava só. Tinha alguém caminhando junto com ela. Pareciam velhos amigos, ou namorados, riam juntos, se divertiam, mas também como não se divertir num lugar daqueles? Ele a envolvia nos braços. Ela sentia o calor daquele corpo e se arrepiava toda. 

"Shaoran..." - Sakura murmura, olhando pra pessoa que a acompanhava. 

"Sakura... Sakura... Sakura..." 

Ela ouvia as palavras como se estivessem distantes, chamando-a... 

Então, Sakura abre os olhos e se depara com uma cena estranha. 

"Li? O que está fazendo?" - Vendo o garoto parando de balança-la. 

"Até que enfim acordou..." - Disse se sentando ao lado dela. 

Acordar? Ela estava sonhando com o... Não pode ser. "Foi só um sonho" Tentava se convencer. 

Li continuava a falar: 

"... já tava pensando que tinha batido a cabeça e estava delirando ou alguma coisa assim..." 

"Delirando? Por quê?" 

"Porque você ficava me chamando o tempo inteiro e dando risada... Afinal, o que você estava sonhando?" - Perguntou Shaoran curioso. 

"Err... Eu não lembro direito." - Mentiu, ele não podia nunca saber que ela tinha sonhado com ele e estavam se beijando... 

"Tudo bem então" - Shaoran sabia que ela estava mentindo, mas deixou pra lá. 

Sakura olhava para os lados, não acreditando no que seus olhos mostravam. Parecia que ela estava no seu sonho, o céu, o sol, a praia. 

Shaoran percebeu o olhar da jovem e perguntou: 

"Sakura, você esta bem?" 

"O que aconteceu, sabe, depois que o avião..." 

"Caiu?" 

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. 

"Você não se lembra?" - Perguntou levantando a sobrancelha. 

"Mais ou menos. Eu lembro de gritos, água... Mas tudo fica meio confuso depois de você ter me abraçado..." - Sakura, olhou para o mar, ficara sem graça. Ela mal tinha reencontrado o amigo de infância e já tinha toda essa intimidade... 

Shaoran que também ficara sem graça, afinal ele não saia abraçando qualquer uma. Não que Sakura fosse qualquer uma, mas... 

Ele se enrolava cada vez mais tentando dar uma boa razão para o que ele tinha feito. Esta certo que ela estava sofrendo porque o avião estava caindo, mas poderia ter reconfortado-a de outra maneira. Estava absorto em seus pensamentos quando Sakura perguntou: 

"Li, posso perguntar uma coisa?" 

"Você já está perguntando." - Disse debochando. 

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, né..." - Falou secamente. 

"Tudo bem, fala aí..." 

"Você estava aqui a muito tempo, sabe, enquanto eu dormia..." 

"Err, por que você me pergunta isso?" 

"Sei lá, quando você falou que ouviu eu te chamando o tempo todo..." 

"Boca maldita!" Pensava Shaoran. 

Sakura virou-se e o encarou, esperando a sua resposta. 

"Eu, bem... ah... hum... Eu tava passando aqui... E daí eu... ah... é... te vi!" - Disse tentando parecer o mais indiferente possível. Ela não podia saber que ele ficara observando-a dormir por um longo tempo. Pensando em como ela, agora, era uma linda mulher. Mesmo molhada, deitada na areia e delirando... 

"Ah tá..." - Ela disse. 

Shaoran se levantou da areia e começou a caminhar. 

"Ei, aonde você esta indo?" - Gritou Sakura. 

"Eu?" - Perguntou Shaoran, encarando-a - "Vou andar por aí, procurando sobreviventes... ou alguma coisa assim." 

Sakura levantou-se apressada e disse: 

"Me espera então! Eu vou junto com você!" 

Sakura ficou ao lado de Shaoran e começaram a caminhar na areia, olhando para os lados a procura de 'pistas'. 

Sakura estava se sentindo horrível com aquela roupa. A calça jeans molhada estava cheia de areia. A blusinha estava rasgada e com um cheiro terrível de peixe. Tinha que encontrar as suas coisas logo. 

"Você podia usar as cartas..." - Disse Shaoran atrapalhando os seus pensamentos. 

"Hã... As cartas... Bem..." 

"Sakura, não me diga que elas não estão aí..." 

"Bem... Eu não sabia que... sabe... o avião... hum... ia cair... entende" - Sakura tentava responder. 

"Ótimo..." - Shaoran disse, num suspiro. 

"Elas estão na minha mala e..." - Sakura dizia vendo a expressão no rosto do 'amigo'. "Daí a gente podia procura-la..." 

Sakura ficou um pouco sem graça. Lembrou de Kero falando pra ela nunca se separar das cartas. 

"Idiota" - Dizia para si mesma. 

Continuaram a andar por um tempo, até que encontraram marcas na areia, parecia que alguma coisa foi arrastada do mar para a floresta. 

"Olhe!" - Disse Sakura, olhando para as marcas. 

"Vamos segui-las e ver onde elas vão nos levar, provavelmente alguns sobreviventes encontraram umas malas e as levaram..." - Enquanto Shaoran dizia isso, ia em direção às arvores. 

A mata não era tão fechada, por isso conseguiram andar razoavelmente bem. Mas, quanto mais andavam, as marcas iam desaparecendo. Quando finalmente sumiram por completo. Sakura e Shaoran se encontravam perto de uma linda cachoeira. Ela devia ter uns 5 metros e a água era tão transparente que se entrassem poderiam ver os próprios pés. 

"Que lindo..." - Sakura murmurava e virando-se para o Shaoran - "O que vamos fazer agora?" 

Shaoran, enquanto se encostava em uma arvore, disse: 

"Calma, preciso pensar... Talvez nós precisaremos ficar aqui por um tempo..." 

"Quanto tempo?" - Sakura perguntou preocupada. 

"Acho que alguns dias..." - Suspirou Shaoran. 

"Alguns dias???? Mas que droga..." 

"Se você tivesse trazido as suas cartas no bolso, talvez nós não estivéssemos aqui!" - Disse Shaoran debochando. 

Sakura ficou calada, pensando em uma boa resposta, mas quando foi abrir a boca para falar poucas e boas, uma moita se mexeu. Sakura foi correndo para o lado de Shaoran, segurando o seu braço com força. 

"Ai, ai, ai, acho que é uma onça..." - Dizia ao ouvido de Shaoran. 

"Shhhhh" - Shaoran disse, tampando a boca de Sakura. 

Os dois ficaram assim por um tempo, Sakura segurando o braço de Shaoran, enquanto este materializava a sua espada... 

"Ihhh... Ele não esqueceu a espada dele..." - Pensava sakura. 

Ambos olhavam, paralisados, para a moita que não se mexera mais. Sakura virou-se para Shaoran, que ainda continuava a olhar a moita. 

"Como ele está bonito..." - Enquanto pensava nisso, se lembrava do sonho que tivera. Será que ele significava alguma coisa? 

"Sakura, você está bem?" 

Agora os dois se encaravam. Sakura estava com tanto medo, que tinha quase 'grudado' o seu rosto ao dele. E assim ficaram. Shaoran, admirando aqueles olhos esmeraldas que ele nunca sonhara em encontrar, e Sakura, apreciando aqueles profundos e castanhos olhos de Shaoran. Lentamente, começaram a aproximar as cabeças, Sakura se sentia hipnotizada por aqueles olhos... 

"Alô! Tem alguém aí?" - Alguém gritara. 

Shaoran e Sakura quase pularam de susto, olharam para os lados e encontraram uma garota saindo do meio do mato. Ela virou-se e gritou: 

"Yuji, encontrei mais duas pessoas!" 

"Ótimo!" - Ouviu-se a voz de um homem por trás de todas aquelas árvores. 

A garota parecia ser uma das tripulantes do avião. Finalmente ela se virou para os dois que puderam ver que tinha os olhos e os cabelos muito pretos, provavelmente teria a mesma idade de Sakura ou até menos, e disse olhando-os, sem graça: 

"Err... Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?" 

Sakura e Shaoran perceberam que ainda estavam bem pertos e rapidamente se separaram. 

"Ah... bem, você não esta atrapalhando nada, não..." - Disse Sakura atrapalhada. 

"Quem é você?" - Shaoran disse desconfiado. 

"Ah, desculpe. Eu sou Kinue Hishihata." - Disse olhando para o Shaoran. 

"Você também estava no avião, não estava?" - Perguntou Sakura. 

"Estava... Mas agora está tudo bem." - Apontou para um lugar atrás dela - "Pra lá tem mais gente que se salvou. Vamos até lá!" 

Então, seguiram a menina, que entrava na mata. Deviam ter andado uns quinze minutos direto, até chegarem em uma clareira. Lá estavam várias pessoas, entre elas crianças, velhos... Havia provavelmente, umas 37 pessoas. Quando eles se aproximaram, todos olharam, curiosos, para os recém-chegados. 

"Fiquem aqui... Ah, outra coisa. Nós conseguimos achar algumas malas, talvez alguma delas pertença a vocês..." - Kinue disse e voltou, depois, para a mata. Talvez para procurar mais sobreviventes. 

"Onde elas estão? Quero dizer, as malas! Meu Deus eu preciso delas! Das minhas!" - Sakura falava tão depressa que poucos entendiam, entre eles, Shaoran. 

"Calma, Sakura. Vamos lá ver se uma delas é a sua." - Disse Shaoran vendo o desespero de Sakura. 

Não foi muito difícil encontrar as malas, afinal elas estavam todas amontoadas. Sakura revirou um pouco até que deu um berro. 

"Sakura o que foi?" -perguntou Shaoran que também estava ajudando-a. 

"Eu não acredito" - Disse enquanto se sentava no chão - "Eu não encontrei a minha mala!!" 

Shaoran olhava para Sakura, vendo o sofrimento dela, disse com um sorriso: 

"Você vai ver, daqui a pouco eles acham as suas malas... As cartas não são tão importantes..." 

"Claro que elas são... Se elas estivessem aqui..." - Disse Sakura, cabisbaixa. 

"Elas não fariam diferença... Você não sentiu... alguma coisa diferente aqui?" 

"Diferente? Como assim?" 

"Como... uma presença..." 

Ouvindo isso, Sakura se concentrou tentando perceber essa presença. Ela sentia dela, a do Shaoran e... Levando um susto, ela sentiu mais uma presença, uma presença diferente... 

"É uma presença que esta nessa... ilha." - Disse Sakura, por fim, olhando para Shaoran. 

"É, quando eu percebi essa presença, fiquei um pouco preocupado, mas como você não falou nada, nem liguei..." - Shaoran sussurrou. 

"Você acha que nós estamos aqui por algum motivo?" 

"Não sei, mas isso é estranho. Nunca tinha ouvido falar de uma ilha como essa." 

Estavam sentados no chão, ao lado da pilha de malas já fazia um bom tempo. Começava a escurecer por isso Sakura achou melhor que voltassem para o lugar onde as pessoas estavam 'alojadas'. 

Lá estava toda aquela gente. Agora eles preparavam algo para comer. Sakura viu que eles tinham achado algumas panelas amassadas. 

"Que bom que chegaram... Onde estavam?" - Disse a menina que tinham conhecido, Kinue, maliciosamente. 

Sakura ficou vermelha, mas respondeu: 

"Nós estávamos procurando a minha mala, só..." 

"Ok... Venham se juntar a nós... Comer alguma coisa..." 

"Nós vamos..." 

Sakura e Shaoran se aproximaram do pessoal, tinha bastante gente, com a mesma idade deles. 

Todos sentavam em volta de uma fogueira. Quando Sakura e Shaoran se aproximaram, Kinue os apresentou: 

"Pessoal, estes são Sakura Kinomoto e Shaoran Li" 

Todos olharam para eles. Os garotos olhavam para Sakura, encantados com sua beleza e as garotas cochichavam entre si olhando para Shaoran admiradas com a sua aparência. 

Shaoran percebeu os olhos na sua 'amiga' e sem pensar puxou-a mais para perto. Os garotos estranharam e olharam pra Shaoran que os ignorou. 

Sakura e Shaoran sentaram um pouco afastados para que pudessem conversar sobre a presença com calma, mal sabendo que eram o alvo das conversas dos grupinhos ali perto. 

Um garoto dizia: 

"Você viu aquela garota?" 

"Ela é uma gata!" - Dizia outro olhando disfarçadamente para ela lá do outro lado. 

"Será que eles são namorados?" - Perguntava o primeiro garoto. 

"Não sei, você viu o jeito que aquele sujeito a puxou? Quer dizer, todo mundo viu... Ele não faria aquilo se não fossem namorados..." 

Os mesmos comentários corriam pelo grupinho das meninas. Elas davam gritinhos de excitação. "Vocês viram como ele é lindo!!" Era a frase mais comum entre elas. Mas a mesma preocupação vinha a mente delas. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"Namorados?" - Exclamava Sakura - "Claro que não! Eu e o Shaoran somos apenas amigos..." 

"Sério?" 

"Sério... Mas por que você está perguntando isso pra mim, Kinue?" 

Kinue nem respondeu, saiu correndo e foi em direção a um grupinho de meninas que esperavam ansiosas a amiga. 

"E então, o que ela falou?" 

"Meninas, vocês não sabem..." - Kinue falava. 

"Fala logo, Ki... Assim você me deixa nervosa" - Dizia uma menina loira de olhos azuis. 

"Ela disse que... Não! Eles não estão namorando!!!" - Kinue quase gritara de tanta felicidade. 

"Eu não acredito!" - Exclamavam as meninas. 

"Então, aquele Deus tá sozinho?" - Perguntava outra. 

"Não por muito tempo..." - Respondia uma menina. 

"Que tá acontecendo aqui?" 

As meninas levaram um susto pensando que alguém tinha escutado a conversa delas, mas se acalmaram ao ver quem se aproximava. 

"Ahh, é você Yoshiaki!" 

"Por que? O que eu fiz?" - O garoto perguntava. 

"Nada, não... A gente tava falando daqueles dois..." - Toshie, a garota loira, disse indicando com a cabeça Sakura e Shaoran que estavam sentados perto de uma arvore, conversando. 

"O que que tem eles?" - Perguntou Yoshiaki, já sabendo qual seria a resposta delas. 

"Você sabia que aqueles dois não estão namorando?" 

"Como você descobriu isso?" - Perguntou o garoto, boquiaberto. 

"Eu perguntei pra Sakura..." - Respondeu Kinue. 

Yoshiaki ficou conversando com as meninas um tempo, até que disse: 

"Acho que vou dar uma volta..." 

E dizendo isso virou-se e começou a andar. 

"Hummm... Que ótima notícia..." - Pensava, Yoshiaki - "Quer dizer que aquele mané não tá namorando aquela gata." 

"Por onde andou, Yoshi?" 

"Tava conversando com as meninas, Seiji..." 

"Ahhh, e elas te contaram alguma coisa interessante?" 

"Não... elas não disseram nada... de interessante" - Disse depois de alguns minutos em silêncio. Seria melhor só ele ficar sabendo dessa novidade. 

"Então, vamos lá jantar, parece que o pessoal conseguiu pescar alguns peixes..." 

"Ok..." 

E caminharam juntos até o local onde estava acontecendo o jantar. 

Sakura e Shaoran se encontravam agora, perto da fogueira. Não notavam os olhares que os seguiam. Não percebiam o quanto as meninas olhavam para eles, cheias de risinhos... Não percebiam nada até a hora que uma menina se aproximou deles e disse: 

"Hummm... Oi Sakura!" 

Sakura e Shaoran se viraram para ela. A garota tinha longos cabelos loiros e grandes olhos azuis. 

"Oi Chiyoko, este é Shaoran Li..." - Disse Sakura. 

"Oi Li, prazer em conhece-lo..." 

Em um tom de voz desanimado respondeu, Shaoran: 

"Oi..." 

"Vocês não iriam querer se juntar a nós ali, onde tá todo mundo? É que até agora, vocês só ficaram aí, tão isolados..." 

A garota mostrou o lugar que ela tinha falado. A maioria dos jovens estavam lá e quando perceberam que Shaoran e Sakura olhavam para lá se remexeram um pouco. 

"Está bem..." - Disse Sakura. 

Shaoran lhe lançou um olhar de 'não faça isso', mas Sakura nem lidou, afinal era verdade o que Chiyoko tinha dito. 

Os três foram, então ao encontro do grupo. Estavam em círculo, mesmo não tendo uma fogueira no centro. 

Sakura e Shaoran se sentaram, um ao lado do outro. Yoshiaki, que estava do outro lado de Sakura, perguntou de um jeito que só ela escutasse: 

"Oi, tudo bem? Sou Yoshiaki Chow." 

"Oi..." - Respondeu Sakura - "Tudo bem..." 

Sakura, por incrível que pareça, não estava com a mínima vontade de conversar, mas tentou passar o máximo de simpatia. 

"Então..." - Ele disse - "Você é japonesa, acertei?" 

"Acertou... E você é japonês também." 

"É, de que região do Japão você é?" 

"Sou de Tomoeda e..." 

Eles continuaram a conversar, cada vez mais os dois se conheciam e Sakura estava começando a gostar de conversar com outra pessoa além de Shaoran. Este, por outro lado, estava sendo atacado por milhares de perguntas de várias meninas ao mesmo tempo. Ele não respondia todas, mas fazia o possível. Até que chegou uma hora e ele disse: 

"Foi bom conversar com vocês... Mas eu preciso ir." 

"Ahh, mas por quê?" - As meninas perguntavam tristes. 

"Já está muito tarde e eu estou meio cansado..." - Mentiu. 

"Tá bom então, mas nós precisamos conversar mais..." - Dizia uma. 

Shaoran se despediu e em seguida se levantou e foi para um lugar mais afastado, não queria nenhuma menina tagarelando ao seu lado, na verdade não tinha sido tão ruim conversar com elas, foi até divertido, mas precisava descansar os ouvidos um pouco. Sentou-se novamente e encostou-se em uma árvore. Do lugar onde estava sentado, Shaoran conseguia observar todos. Observou um grupo de crianças que brincavam, correndo para lá e para cá. 

"E pensar que algum dia eu fui assim..." - Pensava com um sorriso no rosto, relembrar aqueles não tão velhos tempos era muito bom. 

Olhou então um grupinho de garotas que conversavam animadamente. Achou que naquele grupo estaria a sua 'amiga', mas ela não estava. Começou então a procurá-la. Não a encontrou em nenhum lugar. 

"Procurando alguma coisa?" 

Shaoran olhou, assustado para trás, e achou o que procurava. 

"Procurando? Eu não estou procurando nada." - Dizendo isso virou-se e voltou a olhar o pessoal. 

"Não se preocupe, eu estou bem..." - Disse Sakura sentando-se ao seu lado. 

"E quem disse que eu estava procurando você?" - Dizendo isso se virou, quando olhou para a garota, percebeu que ela estava com uma roupa diferente. - "Que roupa é essa?" 

"Ahh, uma das meninas me emprestou, ela disse que as minhas roupas estavam horríveis..." - Sakura disse, mostrando a língua. 

E era verdade, a roupa que ela estava usando era muito melhor. Elas não estavam rasgadas nem fedendo. 

"As meninas me disseram que você estava cansado..." - Continuou Sakura - "E veio pra cá descansar..." 

"É, estou um pouco cansado, sim..." - Disse, afinal ele havia andado pela floresta o dia inteiro. Graças a Deus, ele tinha feito alguns treinamentos, senão seu corpo estaria todo dolorido. 

"Então eu vou voltar para lá..." - E dizendo isso, Sakura começou a se levantar. 

Shaoran, rapidamente, segurou o seu braço e disse: 

"Pode ficar..." 

"Você quer que eu fique?" - Perguntou Sakura, boquiaberta. 

"Se você quiser..." - Disse Shaoran, meio sem graça. 

Sakura sentou-se de volta e começou a falar sobre algumas coisas engraçadas que tinha acontecido naquele dia. 

Shaoran sorria. Gostava da sua companhia, não sabia por que, mas ela transmitia a ele o mesmo sentimento de quando eram crianças. Olhou para Sakura, e viu aquele lindo sorriso, a quanto tempo ele não via aquele sorriso. Era tão bom. Aquilo enchia o seu coração com um sentimento inexplicável. Talvez fora por isso que tinha se apaixonado por ela... Shaoran balançou um pouco a cabeça. Será que ele ainda era apaixonado por ela? Não sabia se ainda amava-a ou se o tempo havia feito ele esquecer daquele sentimento. Pensou nas atitudes dele quando Sakura estava rodeada de meninos. Com certeza eles se interessaram por ela. Será que ela ainda gostava dele? 

"Não, com certeza, eu não estou apaixonado por ela, se eu estivesse eu já teria falado para ela..." - Pensava. 

Quando Shaoran se interessava por uma mulher ele não ficava nessa indecisão, ou ele gostava ou não. Mas com Sakura era diferente... 

As perguntas borbulhavam na cabeça de Shaoran... Por fim ele resolveu parar de pensar naquilo, não valia a pena ficar se torturando. Começou a prestar mais atenção no que Sakura falava.


	3. Capítulo 3

  
  
  
Oi!!!!  
  
  
Aqui está mais um capítulo da fic perdida... hehehe  
  
  
Bem, desculpem pela demora! Eu sei que demorei pra caramba... Algumas semanas... meses... mas é que eu não tinha nenhuma idéia do que escrever e eu, a idiota, ao inves de escrever toda a fanfic antes de publicar, publicou o primeiro capítulo nem sabendo como seria o próximo... Mas fazer o que... Eu comecei, tenho que terminar... -_-  
  
  
Ahhh, outra coisa, Visitem a minha outra FIC (As Misteriosas Cartas Wenzel)!!! Sabe, eu sei que é estúpido fazer propaganda da sua própria fic na outra fanfic... Mas...  
  
  
Quero esclarecer outra coisa... Os nomes... Eu sei que tem vários personagens que eu criei, com aparências iguais mas com nomes diferentes... Não se preocupem, não vai ficar tão confuso assim nos próximos capítulos, ok! E se tiver alguns errinhos me desculpem, é que eu não tive tempo pra revisar... Sabe, depois de tanto tempo sem atualizar, eu não queria demorar mais... :(  
  
  
Esse capítulo tá meio curtinho mas os próximos serão MM (Maiores e Melhores... hehehe)!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Miaka Hiiragizawa:** Brigada pelas dicas! Vou tentar segui-las para que a fanfic melhore!!!  
  
  
**Mary Marcato:** Ah, desculpa... Por te deixar na angustia... Por causa da demora... É que eu tenho tanta preguiça! Brigada pelos elogios... E vou tentar escrever mais rápido!!! Eus sei que é meio difícil... :)  
  
  
**Renata ^_^:** É verdade! O Shaoran é simplismente maravilhoso! Hehehehe Sakura sortuda!  
  
  
**MiDoRi MoToKi:** Eu tbém ñ gosto daquelas menininhas... Mas fazer o quê! Nesse cap vc vai ficar com mais raiva delas!  
  
  
**Star-L:** Não faz isso, porque eu preciso escreve... hehehe... E Boa Sorte na tua fic!  
  
  
**Rukinha Lokinha:** Ai, Descurpa... hehehe, foi sem querer que eu escrevi o seu nome errado, viu... Prometo ñ fazer mais issu!  
  
  
**Harumi:** Brigada pelos elogios... e ñ tem problema se vc demorou pra ler... Eu demorei mais ainda pra postar... hehehe!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 3**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Prontinho... Já marquei..." - Dizia uma garota com um canivete na mão, olhando para uma pedra no chão. - "Nem parece que já passou mais de uma semana que a gente tá aqui, né Shaoran..."  
  
  
Shaoran estava encostado em uma árvore, observando Sakura marcar o décimo primeiro risquinho no 'calendário-pedra'. Algo o incomodava naquela ilha. Não só a demora dos grupos de resgate para os encontrarem mas a presença dela... Esses tempos ela estava mais fraca, mas nas noites de lua cheia ela aumentava. Não sabia como Sakura não percebia.  
  
  
"Shaoraaaan!"  
  
  
Shaoran levou um susto, Sakura tinha dado um berro tão alto que até os passaros de uma árvore ali perto voaram assustados.  
  
  
"Que foi Sakura?" - Disse se recuperando.  
  
  
"Você tá no mundo da lua já faz um bom tempo, Shaoran... O que está acontecendo?" - Perguntou Sakura sentando-se no chão embaixo de uma árvore.  
  
  
"Na... Nada..."  
  
  
Sakura fez uma cara de séria, era bem difícil ve-la assim, e disse:  
  
  
"Shaoran, se algo o preocupa... Você sabe que me preocupa também..."  
  
  
Shaoran deu um longo suspiro, não adintava mentir, era incrível como Sakura sabia quando ele não estava sendo sincero. Aproximou-se dela e disse o mais baixo possível, tentando evitar que as pessoas que ali passavam os ouvissem:  
  
  
"Tem algo me preocupando... Mas acho melhor irmos para um lugar menos agitado."  
  
  
Sakura concordou com a cabeça e se levantou. Pensaram em ir para a praia, pois naquela hora todos estavam ocupados demais e ninguém iria entrar na água com aquele tempo. Caminhando ao lado de Li, Sakura olhou para o céu, desde o dia que estivera ali, nunca tinha o visto daquele jeito, do azul pouco se podia ver por causa das densas núvens cinzas que cobriam tudo.  
  
  
"Parece que vai chover... Oi Sakura!" - Dizia uma menina de olhos azuis que se aproximava dos dois e olhava atentamente para Shaoran. - "Oi Li..."  
  
  
"Oi Toshie" - Cumprimentou Sakura, secamente.  
  
  
"Oi Nishihira" - Disse Shaoran.  
  
  
"Já disse que você pode me chamar de Toshie... Então aonde vão?"  
  
  
"Ahh... Nós vamos... Hummm... Nós vamos..."  
  
  
"Dar uma volta." - Completou Shaoran vendo a cara atrapalhada de Sakura.  
  
  
"Que legal! Acho que vou com vocês!" - Disse Toshie animadíssima.  
  
  
"Toshie, vai ser uma caminhada meio chata sabe..."  
  
  
"Ahhh, não tem problema Sakura... Eu to precisando mesmo dar uma volta por aí... Deixa eu só avisa a minha irmã Chiyoko, já volto!"  
  
  
"Ótimo..." - Disse Sakura observando Toshie sair correndo para avisar a irmã. - "Vamos ter que conversar mais tarde... Droga!"  
  
  
"Sakura você está doente?" - Perguntou Shaoran colocando a mão na sua testa. - "Eu nunca vi você falar assim de alguém..."  
  
"É que... É que... Eu queria muito conversar com você... Sobre a presença..." - Gaguejou.  
  
  
"Hummm..."  
  
  
Na verdade, Sakura não ia muito com a cara da Toshie, depois que elas tiveram uma conversa que ela parecia bem interessada no Shaoran. 'Mas por que eu estou tão preocupada assim? A Toshie pode muito bem se interessar por quem ela quiser e se esse alguém for o Shaoran eu não ligo... Quer dizer, por que eu ligaria? Ele é livre para fazer o que ele quiser...' Pensava, enquanto sentia uma dor no seu peito sufocar o seu coração. Por que ela estaria sentindo aquilo? Será que ela estava com ciumes????  
  
  
"Impossível"  
  
  
"O que é impossível, Sakura" - Toshie perguntava.  
  
  
Sakura olhou rapidamente para a menina e percebeu que pensara alto demais, enquanto Shaoran dava risada da cara de espanto da amiga.  
  
  
"Ahhh, é nada não... Sabe, eu tava pensando um pouco alto..." - Disse Sakura coçando a cabeça, sem graça.  
  
  
"Já que não é nada... Vamos indo!" - Disse Toshie postando-se ao lado de Shaoran.  
  
  
"Vamos então..."  
  
  
E os três seguiram em direção a praia. Toshie e Shaoran a frente conversando e Sakura emburrada atrás.  
  
  
"Sakura, por que você esta tão quieta? Você nunca foi assim?" - Perguntou Shaoran, olhando discretamente para a amiga.  
  
  
"Não é nada não..."  
  
  
"Shaoran olha que lindo!" - Gritava Toshie olhando para o mar enquanto o puxava para mais perto dela.  
  
  
Shaoran tentava em vão, conversar com Sakura, mas Toshie não parava de falar. Não que Shaoran não gostasse dela, ela era bem bonita, tinha olhos azuis bem profundos, cabelos compridos e loiros e um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer menina. Mas ele estava bem preocupado com Sakura.  
  
  
"Olha que linduuu!" - Imitava Sakura, olhando para Toshie que 'corria' pela areia tentando chamar a atenção de Shaoran.  
  
  
Sakura estava sentada na areia abraçando os joelhos e olhava Shaoran, alguns metros mais longe, também sentado. 'O que está acontecendo comigo?' pensou ainda olhando-o. Antes, ve-lo conversando com outras meninas não a deixava desse jeito... Parecia que se abria um imenso vazio em seu peito. Shaoran olhou para ela e deu um sorriso, deixando-a meio encabulada, mas nem por isso não retribuiu. 'Ele é só um amigo... um amigo...' Repetia mentalmente para si mesma mesmo não acreditando.  
  
  
"Li! Li!" - Gritava Toshie, que estava andando pela água enquanto acenava freneticamente para o garoto.  
  
  
"Sakura" - Chamou Shaoran - "Vamos lá andar junto com a Nishihira..."  
  
  
"O quê?"  
  
  
"Vamos lá... andar na água..." - Repetiu.  
  
  
"Ahhh tá... Vamos" - Disse Sakura.  
  
  
Enquanto caminhavam até Toshie, Shaoran perguntou em tom preocupado.  
  
  
"Então... A velha Sakura não estaria tão quieta assim... Você vai me contar por que está tão distraída?"  
  
  
"Não é nada não... Eu só estou um pouco cansada..."  
  
  
"Li! Sakura! Até que enfim vocês vieram... A água não tá muito boa, mas vocês precisam andar um pouco!"  
  
  
"É" - Disse Sakura rispidamente.  
  
  
Caminharam, então, pela areia enquanto a água gelada batia em seus pés. Sakura já estava cansada, não só da caminhada chata, mas também da tagarelice de Toshie. Tinha até pensado em voltar antes, mas deixar esses dois sozinhos. NÃO! Nem morta. "Meu Deus!" pensou Sakura "Por que eu estou preocupada com isso... de novo? Por quê? Só porque eles podem fazer coisas... assim, desagradáveis? Será que o Shaoran gosta da To..." Pensar nessa possibilidade machucava Sakura. "Eu estou preocupada, porque o Shaoran é meu amigo, e a Toshie não é uma boa pessoa..." Respondia para si mesma. Tentava se convencer, ela sabia o que sentia no fundo do seu coração, mas ela não queria. Ela não queria aceitar. Olhando para frente, Sakura via Shaoran e Toshie caminhando... Ela tinha que pensar seriamente no que faria para parar de sentir isso.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
A água batia com força nas rochas, fazendo um barulho alto mas relaxante. Uma garota de olhos fechados estava sentada perto da cachoeira, respirando e pensando. Pensando. Ela não sabia no que estava pensando. Ouvia o som da água como se fosse uma música, aquele era o seu lugar favorito, ninguém a incomodava, era somente ela e a cachoeira. Já fazia um bom tempo que estava ali, naquela ilha, era uma sorte que suas amigas estivessem emprestando algumas roupas para ela. Pensava em como as cartas faziam falta... pois ainda não tinha encontrado a sua mala "Ainda bem que o Kero está lá na casa do Eriol... tadinho se ele estivesse no livro". Sakura fizera de tudo para encontrar suas coisas, usar a magia do Shaoran, mas parecia que tinha alguma coisa que a impedia. Pelo menos Li estava com ela.  
  
  
"Shaoran..." - Murmurava Sakura com certeza ela não saberia o que fazer sem ele.  
  
  
"Então é aqui que a senhorita se esconde?"  
  
  
Sakura abriu os olhos assustada e viu quem se aproximava.  
  
  
"Yoshiaki? O que faz aqui?"  
  
  
O garoto de olhos cinzas e cabelos pretos sentou-se ao seu lado e disse:  
  
  
"Eu estava te procurando..."  
  
  
"Ahhh..."  
  
  
"Muito bonito esse lugar... Na verdade essa ilha tem várias coisas bonitas..." - Disse olhando ao seu redor.  
  
  
"É verdade... Eu adoro essa cachoeira, eu venho aqui para pensar nas coisas..."  
  
  
"Onde está o seu amigo... O Li?"  
  
  
"O Li?" - Sakura estranhou, mas respondeu - "Ele disse que ia dar uma volta, ou alguma coisa do tipo... por quê?"  
  
  
"Porque eu queria conversar com você, sobre uma coisa muito importante pra mim"  
  
  
"Pode falar, você sabe que pode confiar em mim"  
  
  
"Eu conheci uma garota..." - Yoshiaki parecia bem nervoso, olhava para o chão e depois para a cachoeira repetidas vezes. - "E eu acho que estou apaixonado por ela... Já faz um bom tempo que estou pensando nela..."  
  
  
"E quem é a sortuda?" - Perguntou Sakura curiosa.  
  
  
Yoshiaki olhando para a garota e tomando coragem.  
  
  
"É... é..."  
  
  
"É?"  
  
  
"É você, Sakura..."  
  
  
"Ahhh... Que piada sem graça!" - Disse Sakura sorrindo.  
  
  
"Sakura... Eu estou falando sério."  
  
  
Sakura parou de rir rapidamente e ficou totalmente paralisada com as palavras de Yoshiaki, não esperava uma coisa dessas. Ela gosta dele como amigo, mas não como algo mais que isso.  
  
  
"Yoshiaki" - Disse Sakura depois de um tempo pensando no que faria e olhando para o garoto a sua frente - "Eu acho que..."  
  
  
Mas, sem mais nem menos, Yoshiaki aproximou-se de Sakura, colando seus lábios nos dela. Sakura ficou mais paralisada do que já estava, ela não sabia o que fazer. Após alguns segundos em estado de choque, Sakura se deu conta de que aquilo não era nenhum pesadelo e automaticamente empurrou Yoshiaki.  
  
  
"Sakura... Me desculpe... Eu não quis fazer isso."  
  
  
"Yoshiaki... Eu sei... Não precisa se explicar... Eu acho que eu não fui bem clara com você" - Disse Sakura, mesmo com vontade de mata-lo por ter beijado-a - "Eu acho que isso não vai dar certo..."  
  
  
"Claro que vai dar certo, Sakura! Nós nos damos tão bem! Por que daria errado?" - Falou Yoshiaki enquanto segurava as mãos da amiga.  
  
  
Sakura afastou suas mãos impedindo Yoshiaki de toca-las.  
  
  
"Yoshiaki... Você é muito legal e eu tenho certeza que você vai..."  
  
  
"Você gosta de outra pessoa, não é?" - Interrompeu Yoshiaki olhando para Sakura.  
  
  
"O quê? Claro que não..." - Respondeu desviando seus olhos dos do garoto.  
  
  
"Meu Deus... Como eu pude ser tão cego? Como?"  
  
  
"O que aconteceu Yoshi?"  
  
  
O garoto olhou para Sakura e disse sério:  
  
  
"Você gosta do Li!"  
  
  
"Claro que não! De onde você tirou essa idéia maluca?" - Disse Sakura pasma - "Ele é meu amigo!"  
  
  
"Agora tá tudo explicado, o porquê da sua antipatia com a Toshie, as suas conversas secretas com o Li, o seu afastamento dos outros garotos além de mim..."  
  
  
"Yoshiaki! Isso não é verdade! Eu não gosto dele!"  
  
  
"E aquela vez que..."  
  
  
Sakura não sabia o que fazer para que Yoshiaki parasse de falar. Antes estave tentando alegra-lo por causa do 'fora' que ela dera e agora ela queria era mata-lo. Aquelas palavras não faziam sentido. Ela não gostava do Shaoran, não como ela queria...  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
"Yoshiaki! Você se declarou?"  
  
  
"Sim, Toshie, quantas vezes eu precisarei repetir..."  
  
  
"Então, o que aconteceu?"  
  
  
"Nada..." - Disse Yoshiaki maio triste.  
  
  
"Como NADA!!!!" - Toshie estava mais que histérica - "Você não disse o que eu falei para você dizer?"  
  
  
"Eu falei, mas... Por que você me ajudou a tentar conquistar a Sakura? Isso que eu não entendo..."  
  
  
"Eu tenho as minhas razões... Voltando... o que ela falou para você..."  
  
  
"Ah é... ela disse que não daria certo..."  
  
  
"Por quê? Vocês foram fitos um para o outro!"  
  
  
"Ela gosta do Li..."  
  
  
"O quê!! Ela disse isso pra você?"  
  
  
"Não... mas" - Falava Yoshiaki enquanto encostava-se em uma árvore - "Você precisava ver o reação dela... quando eu falei que ela gostava daquele babaca..."  
  
  
"Ahhh... agora várias coisas estão explicadas... e ele não é um babaca..."  
  
  
"Então, por que você etá tão preocupada assim?"  
  
  
Toshie nem respondeu, estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que simplismante disse:  
  
  
"Preciso ir... Depois a gente conversa..."  
  
  
Os pensamentos de Toshie não eram nada bons... "Nunca deixe um homem fazer alguma coisa importante... Pelo menos ele descobriu que a Sakura gosta do Shaoran..." Pensou a garota sorrindo maldosamente.  
  
  
"Não por muito tempo..."  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Capítulo 4

  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 4**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Passaram alguns dias, que não pareciam ter passado. O motivo disso era o céu que se mostrava nublado desde o pequeno incidente entre Sakura e Yoshiaki.

  
"Odeio esse tempo... Nem dá pra entrar no mar... Shaoran, você está me ouvindo?" - Dizia uma menina loira emburrada.

  
"Hã, o quê... Claro Toshie, claro..."

  
"Hummmm... No que o você estava pensando?"

  
"Eu????" - Shaoran falava - "Eu não estava pensando em nada..."

  
"Ah é? Então fala o que eu estava falando agora pouco..."

  
"Você estava falando que você não gosta desse tempo... Como senpre..." - Disse Shaoran, fazendo pouco caso.

  
"O quê?" - Perguntou Toshie.

  
"Nada não..."

  
Toshie se calou então, enquanto Shaoran a observava.

  
Na verdade, Shaoran não tinha prestado atenção em nada do que Toshie estava falando, ele estava pensando na conversa que tivera com a mesma na noite passada.  


  
  
_"Então, o que você quer falar comigo?"  
  
"É uma coisa muito importante, Li, dá para você prestar atenção?" - Falava Toshie.  
  
"Mas por que a gente tem que se esconder?" - Perguntava Shaoran que estava atras de uma árvore.  
  
"É mais seguro... porque o que eu tenho que falar para você é sobre a... Sakura."  
  
"O quê? A Sakura? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Ela está doente?" - Disse Shaoran demonstrando um certo nervosismo.  
  
Aquela preocupação deixava Toshie louca da vida, mas tentou parecer a mais normal possível e continuou a sua 'atuação':  
  
"Shaoran, não é nada disso... é que eu sei que você tem uma grande amizade com ela, eu só queria te dizer que..."  
  
"Que o quê, Toshie? Fala logo!"  
  
"... Que ela e o Yoshiaki estam, sabe, tendo... um, vamos dizer, caso."  
  
Aquelas palavras perfuraram como uma bala o coração de Shaoran, ele sentia como se um balde de agua fria caisse sobre sua cabeça.  
  
"Como... Você sabe disso, Toshie?" - Disse enquanto engolia em seco.  
  
"Ahhh" - Falou Toshie, percebendo que ela atingiria o seu objetivo - "Sabe, nós somos amigas... E amigas contam tudo uma para as outras... E, bem,   
ela disse que tinha o beijado e..."  
  
"..." - Shaoran, não sabia o que falar, ele só sentia uma dor e um vazio dentro de sua alma - "Mas... ela nem me falou nada, eu tenho que perguntar   
pra ela!"  
  
"Não, não... é melhor você deixa-la..." - Disse Toshie enquanto o segurava pelo braço para que não saisse - "Será mais doloroso para ela... Você   
quer faze-la sofrer?"  
  
Toshie mal sabia, mas ela tinha dito as palavras mágicas. Shaoran nunca teria coragem de fazer Sakura sofrer. Desde que era pequeno, por isso   
demorara tanto para dizer seus verdadeiros sentimentos para ela, pois não queria faze-la sofrer... (N/A: Sabe eu não sou muito de atrapalhar, mas   
vocês podem ver ele falando isso no capitulo 'Sakura e Shaoran no Templo Tsukimine', aquele que a Sakura faz um cachecol para o Shaoran)  
  
"Claro que não, eu nunca a faria sofrer!"  
  
"Então, eu acho melhor você não falar mais com ela... quer dizer, falar menos sabe..."  
  
"O quê?" - Perguntava incredulo.  
  
"Ahhh, porque você não quer faze-la sofrer..."  
  
"Mas, o que isso tem a ver?"  
  
"Se não, toda vez que vocês se falarem ela vai se lembrar que te, hummm, enganou quando não te contou sobre o Yoshiaki..."  
  
Shaoran respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.  
  
"Shaoran, você está bem?"  
  
"Estou... só me deixe um pouco sozinho..."  
  
"Tá... mas qualquer coisa pode me chamar..." - Disse Toshie enquanto voltava para o grupo de garotas que estavam do outro lado.  
_  
  


  
  
Shaoran se perguntava, enquanto Toshie estava falando, por que ele tinha sentido aqueles sentimentos, por que só Sakura o deixava daquele geito. A primeira vez era porque ele estava apaixon...

  
"Não é isso..." - Pensava - "Tem que ser outra coisa..."

  
Só de lembrar as palavras de Toshie, Shaoran já sentia a dor invadi-lo novamente. "Você quer faze-la sofrer?", lembrava-se...

  
"Se isso é o melhor para a Sakura..." - Pensou sentindo seu coração pesar ainda mais - "...É isso o que eu vou fazer."  


  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


  
"O que será que está acontecendo?" - Dizia uma garota sentada debaixo de uma árvore, abraçando suas pernas, sozinha... Sakura não sabia porque ela estava naquela solidão, sentia falta de alguém...

  
Ela sentia o seu coração doer, e como doia... mas o pior de tudo era que ela sabia o porquê dessa insuportavel dor, ela sabia... Abraçando-se ainda mais abaixou a cabeça nem notando um par de olhos cor de âmbar que a observava.

  
E infelizemente o dono desses olhos também sentia a mesma coisa, em silêncio a observava, mas o que ele, Shaoran Li, podia fazer... Estava sentado perto da fogueira e via Sakura de longe, sentia que ela sofria e isso o fazia sofrer também, como ele queria estar ao seu lado, nem que fosse como um amigo...

  
"Mas, no que diabos, eu estou pensando?" - Dizia a si mesmo, tentando se convencer - "Isso é o melhor..."

  
O vento estava gelado agitando os cabelos castanhos de Sakura, ainda pensava no que poderia estar acontecendo.

  
"Por que ele não quer falar comigo?" - Pensava - "Será que aconteceu alguma coisa, afinal já faz tanto tempo que a gente não se fala... Mas talvez se eu tentar falar com ele mais uma vez... ele fale comigo"

  
E uma pontinha de esperança nasceu nos olhos de Sakura. Será que se ela fosse até onde Shaoran estivesse, ele falaria com ela? Somente fazendo para saber, Sakura levantou-se e começou a caminhar em direção a aglomeração eo redor da foqueira e quanto mais se aproximava mais podia sentir o calor que dali nascia.

  
"Ela esta vindo pra cá... O que eu faço agora? Fique calmo Shaoran e aja naturalmente..."

  
"Oi Shaoran..." -Disse Sakura sentando-se próximo.

  
Shaoran nada respondeu apenas a olhou com indiferença e murmurou alguma coisa parecida com um 'oi'. Ele não conseguia dizer nada, com certeza se ele falasse mais do que isso, ele não aguentaria. Ver Sakura daquele jeito... Será que o que Toshie havia falado era verdade?

  
"Hummm... A noite está bem ruim, né?"

  
"É."

  
"Shaoran, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

  
O que ele falaria agora, tocaria no assunto sobre Yoshiaki? O que seria melhor? Fez o que pode e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

  
"Você sabe que pode contar comigo... Qualquer coisa é só me chamar, ok?"

  
E falando isso, Sakura parou, como se estivesse esperando uma responta que para sua infelicidade não veio. Shaoran apenas observava a fogueira a sua frente, e em nenhum momento havia ousado olhar para os seus olhos verdes. Sakura levantou-se de cabeça baixa e voltou ao lugar que estava antes, lá no seu canto, longe de todo mundo, longe de quem ela queria estar...

  
Sentou-se no chão frio e olhou tristemente ao seu redor. Ela sabia o que estava sentindo... mas não queria admitir, quantas vezes ela já tinha   
pensado naquele sentimento estupido. Por que ele fazia isso com ela?

  
"Li estúpido... Por que ele me ignora tanto? E tantas vezes? Como eu queria odiá-lo!"

  
"Mas vocè não pode..." - Dizia uma voz do fundo da sua mente.

  
Sakura imaginava o que poderia ter acontecido com Shaoran, mesmo sem querer, tentando afastar pensamentos 'ruins' que faziam seu coração   
encolher... mas era em vão...

  
"Será que ele está com a Toshie?" - E levantou a cabeça, procurando o no meio das pessoas que estavam em volta da fogueira... E lá estava ele, o vento remexia seu cabelo e o frio deixava sua pele mais branca apenas um pouco rosadas nas maçãs do rosto.

  
"Shaoran, olha pra cá... a Sakura está olhando pra você..."

  
"O que foi Tos..."

  
Tarde demais, enquanto Shaoran virava-se, Toshie se aproximou e fez o que ninguém esperava, colou os seus lábios nos de Shaoran. Todos olharam espantados para o casal, Sakura sentiu uma lágrima descer devagar pelo seu rosto pálido.

  
"O que está fazendo garota?" - Disse Shaoran conseguindo soltar Toshie - "Você está louca ou o quê?"

  
Então Shaoran lembrou-se de Sakura, será que ela tinha visto aquilo? Olhou rapidamente para a árvore no qual Sakura estava sentada e para sua   
infelicidade... Sakura havia sumido.

  
Shaoran levantou-se preocupadíssimo, onde ela teria se metido?

  
"Talvez ela não tenha visto!" - Dizia, tentando manter-se calmo, e começou a caminhar em direção a algum lugar que nem ele mesmo sabia.

  
"Onde você está indo?" - Gritou Toshie, segurando-o pelo braço.

  
"Não te interessa! Agora sai daqui..."

  
Soltando seu braço, disse:

  
"Você está indo procurar aquela idiota, não está?"

  
Shaoran parou, respirou fundo e olhando nos olhos de Toshie falou:

  
"A única idiota que eu vejo está aqui na minha frente"

  
Saiu com passos apressados, deixando Toshie de pé, demonstrando raiva e, ao mesmo tempo, desespero em seus olhos azuis.  


  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  
  
Shaoran ainda esperou alguns minutos para ver se Sakura aparecia, mas foi em vão, ela não deu sinal de vida. Já estava ficando preocupado quando começou a trovejar.

  
"Maldito tempo, tinha que chover agora!" - E dizendo isso começou a caminhar em direção ao último lugar que Sakura estivera.

  
"Ei garoto!" - Disse um senhor gorducho para Shaoran - "Não pode sair agora, está vindo uma tempestade e essa vai ser uma das bravas..."

  
"Não me importo..." - E foi a última coisa que se ouviu pois ele já tinha entrado na mata.  
  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


  
E o senhor estava certo, mal os primeiros pingos de chuva tinham começado a cair, aquilo já tinha virado uma tempestade. Tudo o que se podia ver era apenas os vultos das árvores que balançavam, tamanha era a força do vento. E lá no alto de um penhasco, bem no alto via-se a silhueta de alguém.

  
"Aqui é alto mesmo... Talvez se eu não olhar muito eu tenha mais coragem de pular e assim acabará a minha dor... Eu o amo e não posso fazer nada mais..." - Dizia Sakura, enquanto lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto misturando-se com as gotas de chuva. O vento a fazia tremer de frio, mas mesmo assim ela continuava ali, firme.

  
Shaoran corria desesperado pela mata, atravessando árvores, na pressa, arranhava-se todo nos galhos que mexiam violentamente. Continuou   
caminhando até que parou, vira uma coisa que era melhor não ter visto. Correu em direção a um vulto que conseguia enxergar em meio as arvores. 

  
"Sakura não faça isso!"

  
Sakura olhou para tras assustada e perguntou:

  
"O que faz aqui? Saia, volte para perto do pessoal..."

  
E num movimento rápido Sakura se jogou do penhasco.

  
"Sakura!" - Gritou Shaoran enquanto corria e mais depressa ainda segurou a mão de Sakura.

  
"Me largue, Shaoran! Me deixa!" - Dizia Sakura, toda molhada e pendurada pela mão direita.

  
Então, um raio atravessou os céus acertando o penhasco e fazendo-o desmoronar.

  
Sakura se sentiu como se estivesse voando e a ultima coisa que via era água, raios e depois somente a escuridão.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oi gente!  
  
Dessa vez eu estou escrevendo no final! Que coisa interessante, né... hehehe  
  
Bom, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo, eu sei que demorei demais para escrever... I'm sorry!!!! Gomen! Me descumlpem!  
  
É que esses tempos eu tive muitas provas na escola... -_-  
  
Gente comentem sobre esse capítulo, porque eu achei que nele aconteceram coisas muito rápidas, sabe... E as coisas ficaram meio confusas... mas a parte que eu gostei foi a Toshie sendo xingada! É isso aí Shaoran! Lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão... hehehe  
  
Outra coisa, a Sakura já tinha tentado falar com o Shaoran antes da tentativa que eu escrevi aqui, ok...  
  
Eu sei que eu podia ter evoluido mais esse capítulo... colocado mais coisa, mas os próximos vão ser melhores!  
  
Queria agradecer a todos pelo apoio!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Miaka Hiiragizawa**: Brigada pelas dicas! Vou usa-las com certeza!! E se eu precisar de uma ajuda vou correndo te chamar... hehehe (que folgada, né)  
  
**Renata ^_^**: Eu também acho! Mas nesse capítulo, eu me vinguei... HAHAHA! Brigada pela review!!!  
  
**Jenny-Ci**: Brigada pela review e pelos elogios... hehehe  
  
**Tarsila**: Oi Tarsi... eu tbém espero que eu escreva bastante!  
  
**MiDoRi MoToKi**: Ai... Desculpa pela demora... ^_^' Espere para ver, porque a 'verdadeira' história nem começou...  
  
**Harumi**: Nem liga... se você é a atrasada, o que importa é que você leu... hehehe... E a sua fic também é MUITO boa, viu! Vai na fé (que nem eu..hehehe)!! Brigada pelo apoio!  
  
**§äkµ®ä £¡**: Coloquei o quarto capítulo! Aleluia irmão! Eu sei que eu demorei pra caramba... desculpa... eu vou TENTAR escrever mais rápido!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahh... eu sei que aqui é a fanfic 'Perdidos', mas eu queria avisar, que eu acho que por enquanto eu vou dar um tempo na minha outra fic 'As   
misteriosas cartas wenzel', é que eu estou tão empolgada com essa, que eu não consigo pensar direito na outra... tudo bem que aquela eu escrevi antes, mas olha o que dá escrever duas fics ao mesmo tempo... tinha que ser eu... bem que a minha amiga achou que eu era louca quando coloquei o primeiro capitulo dessa fic... mas essa já é outra história...

  
B-jinhus

  
^Nanda^


	5. Capítulo 5

  
Antes de tudo eu quero pedir desculpas pela incrivel demora... Eu sinto muito mesmo, ok!  
Eu sei que a maioria de vocês, que estão lendo, deviam estar me odiando durante esses cinco meses sem nada... Mas me desculpem por favor!!! Desculpem essa cabecinha tola...   
  
Bom... vamos para o capítulo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 5**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Os passaros cantavam alto. Já era dia e o sol brilhava por entre as poucas núvens que restara da tempestade. Shaoran abriu os olhos estava todo dolorido. Sua cabeça latejava. Tentou se levantar mas com muito esforço e sentou-se. Olhou para os lados, estava embaixo de uma árvore, tinha dormido ali a noite inteira? Sua perna esquerda estava bem machucada. Nem mesmo com sua magia ele conseguira sair ileso, mas talvez Sakura...

  
'Sakura?' - Pensou.

  
'Já acordou'  


Shaoran levou um susto. Do meio da floresta saiu Sakura. Ela estava bem machucada, mas menos que ele. Seu rosto estava molhado e sua roupa suja de lama.  


'Não tente se levantar...' - Disse Sakura observando a tentativa de Li - 'Deixe eu passar isso na sua perna...'  
  
'O que é isso?'  
  


É uma pomada que aprendi a fazer com meu pai... Eu achei algumas plantas e fiz...' - E começou a passar na perna de Li - 'Sabe... sobre ontem eu...'  


Sakura tinha pensado seriamente no que acontecera na noite anterior. Por que tinha agido de forma tão irresponsável.  


'Não precisa explic...'  


'Eu preciso' - Interrompeu - 'Eu não estava bem sabe, vivendo nessa mata, tenho tanta saudade da minha família, dos meus amigos... Obrigada Li... Por não ter deixado eu fazer uma besteira...'  


'Não se preocupe...' - E dizendo isso a abraçou - 'Amigos são para essas coisas...'  


Mas Sakura ocultara o que mais a fazia sofrer, o que mais a afetava. Era aquele que agora estava ali, ao seu lado. Ela não podia ter contado sobre seu... amor.  


  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
Passado algum tempo, a perna de Shaoran já estava me melhor. E ele podia 'andar', não muito bem, mas ia indo. Resolveram tentar procurar s tripulação.  


'Ai!'  


'O que aconteceu Shaoran?'  


'Não foi nada, só a minha perna...'  


'Acho melhor nós continuarmos amanhã...' - Disse Sakura olhando para os lados - 'Ali deve ser um bom lugar. tem um lago ali perto'  


E com esforço conseguiram chegar ate próximo do lago.  


'Sabe,' - Falou Shaoran, olhando para o lago - 'Acho que vou tomar um banho...'  


'Isso não vai dar muito certo...'  


'Ahhh Sakura, você acha que eu não consigo?'  


'Ok... Então eu também vou tomar um banho... Não to mais me aguentando'  


'Junto?'  


'Pra quem tá doenti, você esta bem engraçadinho... É claro que não, né Shaoran! Você tá louco? Eu vou ficar ali do outro lado e vê se não aparece por lá tá ouvindo?'  


'Ok... Eu só tava brincando, Sakura'  


Então assim foram os dois entrando na água, Sakura de um lado e Shaoran do outro. Li estava pensando no que fariam na manhã seguinte quando...  


'AHHHHHHHHHHH'  


'Sakura???' - E correndo, ou o mais proximo que ele tentou, foi chegando até ela - 'Você tá legal?'  


'Era só um sapo e...' - Sakura olhou para Li - SHAORAN, O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO AQUI!!!!!'  


'É que... Você?... E...'  


'SAI DAQUI!!' - e dizendo isso jogou um pedra que quase o acertou.  


'Ow... Sakura, você quase me acertou'  


'Desculpe, mas... essa foi a minha intenção. Agora SAIA DAQUI JÁ!'  


'Qual é a palavra mágica?' - Zombou Shaoran  


'AGORA!'  


Shaoran voltou sorrindo para o outro lado, Sakura ficara bem brava , mas valeu a pena, ela tem um corpo lindo... Pelo menos os cotovelos, que eram as únicas coisas que ele conseguira ver.  


'Não acredito que você foi pra lá...' - Repetiu Sakura, pela milésima vez.  


'Calma, Sakura, eu não vi nada demais, tava muito escuro, além do mais, porque ter medo de um sapinho?'  


'Eu não estava com meso, eu só me assustei...'  


'Sei sim...'  


'É melhor nós colocarmos mais madeira na fogueira, ela tem que durar a noite interia para afastar os bichos...'  


'Sim senhora... Você é quem manda...'  


'Engraçadinho...'  


Depois de terem feito tudo que precisavam, resolveram dormir. Os dois estavam lado a lado deitados no chão, observando as estrelas.  


'Ta vendo aquela ali?' - Apontou Sakura  


'Qual?'  


'Ai ai ai...' - E pegando na mão de Shaoran ela apontou na direção certa  


'Ahh.. aquela...' - Shaoran levantou as sobranselhas - 'O que tem ela?'  


'Ela é a minha estrela...'  


'Como assim?'  


'Ai Shaoran, quando eu era pequena, eu adorava as estrelas e ainda adoro, então o meu pai falou para eu escolher uma para mim... assim sempre teria um pouco de mim no céu e um pouco dele em mim... As estrelas são tão lindas'  


'Legal...' - E virou-se para olhar Sakura. Ela era tão linda. Estava olhando para o céu com aqueles olho verdes. - 'Por mais lindas que elas sejam... tem outra coisa mais bonita...  


'O quê?' - Perguntou Sakura virando-se.  


'Meu Deus... o que eu estava pensando? Ou melhor falando? Shaoran o que esta acontecendo com você?' - E retornou a olhar para o céu, sem responder.  


Sendo assim, Sakura desistiu... E dormiu...  


Dormiu e sonhou que estava passendo pela floresta e encontrara um macaquinho bonitinho que virou o Shaoran, que fazia declarações de amor pra ela e então ela estava correndo. O sonho tinha mudado totlamente. Sakura corria por entre estatuas... de pessoas... Ela não sabia quem eles eram? Só sabia que gritava e da sua boca saia uma voz estranha que ecoava pela escuridão...  


'Shaoran! Cade você?'  


'Você não vai achar o Li aqui, Sakura!'  


'Você? Não!!!'  


E começou a se debater e a tremer enquanto outra vóz ecoava.  


'Sakura, Sakura... Acorda!'  


'Shao... Eu... Ele...'  


'Ele quem? O que estava acontecendo...'  


'Alguém... vai acontecer alguma coisa...'  


'Sakura, foi só um pesadelo, esqueça!'  


'Não, não foi...' - E abralando Shaoran continuou - 'Prometa pra mim que não importa o que aconteça, você não vai me deixar...'  


'Mas o quê...'  


'Só prometa... Por favor'  


'Eu prometo... Não se preocupe, Sakura, eu vou estar aqui...'  


  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A:  
  
Oi!!!  
Eu sei que ficou bem pequeno, pra quem demorou tanto tempo pra escrever... É que esses tempos eu estou tentando escrever menos, sabe... Porque as vezes fic muito cansativo... Eu mesmo digo isso, porque eu andei lendo umas fics, que eu pulava partes, etc...  
Isso não é uma estratégia para escrever menos... vocês podem ver que eu estou fazendo isso também na minha 'outra' fic 'Nada É Por Acaso'...  
Aqui, eu tentei explicar um pouco a malhuquice da Sakura tentar se matar, eu não expliquei direito... Mas imaginem vocês, presos em uma ilha, sem magia, sem amigos, sem família, e por pouco sem Shaoran!! Eu também ficaria louquinha... rsss  
Bom... Eu fico por aqui e agora vou poder escrever mais... Porque a minha inspiração vem nas aulas de química... rsss... E as minhas aulas começam semana que vem... e desculpem se tiver algum errinho...  
B-jinhus  
  
**Harumi:** muito obrigada pela review! É... eu me empolguei um pouco... rsss  
  
**Miaka Hiragizawa:** (envergonhada) Desculpa mesmo pela a outra demora e mais ainda por essa!!!!! Gomen, né!  
  
**§äkµ®ä £¡:** Eu também não gosto dela não... rsss Obrigada pela review  
  
**Rê_~ chan:** Eu também te amo Li!!! rsss... Obrigada pela review... E desculpe pela demora da continuação... :(  
  
**Rukinha Lokinha:** Agora não faz tanto tempo assim... rsss... Obrigada pela review!!


	6. Capítulo 6

  
  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 6**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura e Shaoran continuavam a procurar o caminho de volta ao acampamento. Fazia bastante tempo que eles caminhavam por entre árvores e mais árvores. O céu estava com poucas nuvens e parecia ser umas 2 horas da tarde.  
  
  
'Que bom que a sua perna está melhor, Shaoran...' - Disse Sakura quebrando o silêncio.  
  
  
'É...'  
  
  
Shaoran estava tão desligado naquele dia, e o motivo dessa distração era a garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, ao seu lado. Ele estava bem preocupado com Sakura, mas não contava isso à ela mesmo que ela já tivesse perguntado mais de vinte mil vezes. Shaoran não conseguia se esquecer da expressão no rosto de Sakura na noite passada e era óbvio que ela não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido. Ela estava tão desesperada e o fez prometer que não a deixaria. Mas por quê? Ela não explicara...  
Shaoran ficara a noite inteira abraçando-a tentando protege-la do que quer que fosse. Não sabia porque mas sentia uma dor arder em seu peito quando o assunto era Sakura.  
  
  
'Você não vai me dizer mesmo, não é?' - Perguntou a garota fitando-o.  
  
  
'Dizer... sobre o quê?' - Falou Shaoran fazendo cara de quem não entendia.  
  
  
'Sabe Shaoran...'  
  
  
'O quê?'  
  
  
'Você é um péssimo mentiroso...'  
  
  
Andaram, andaram e andaram por entre a mata. Mas nada encontraram. Resolveram parar mais uma vez. E antes de escurecer escolheram um bom lugar para passar a noite.   
  
  
'Bom, nada de tocas de animais, frutas nas árvores, e muito menos cobras, tudo ok' - Pensava alto Shaoran, mas assustou-se com um barulho muito estranho - 'O que... O que foi isso?' - Perguntou tentando achar algum animal.  
  
  
Sakura fez uma cara envergonhada e disse:  
  
  
'Foi... foi a minha barriga...'  
  
  
'Nossa! Você deve estar com fome, heim...'  
  
  
'Shoaran, não fala assim, afinal eu... a última vez que eu comi foi de manhãzinha, quer dizer, a única vez!' - Zangou-se Sakura.  
  
  
'Calma... Calma... Eu estava só brincando...'  
  
  
'Não gosto desses tipos de brincadeiras... Olha que eu taco outra pedra, heim, e dessa vez eu juro que vou acertar'  
  
  
'Então... hã... Vamos procurar algo para comer...' - Disse Shaoran, rindo  
  
  
'A gente pode comer algo diferente... Estou cheia de frutas... Não que eu não goste, mas todo dia não dá...'  
  
  
'Tá ok, Sakura... Hum... A gente pode comer... peixe...'  
  
  
'Hum que delícia... Tem um lago aqui perto, não?'  
  
  
E caminharam até lá. O lago era muito bonito. Sua água era tão transparente que com certeza daria para ver os peixes nadando por entre suas pernas. Entraram.  
  
  
'Ui... Que água gelada...' - Disse Sakura  
  
  
'Sakura...' - Riu Shaoran - 'A água não tá tão gelada... Olha que sapinho bonitinho...'  
  
  
'AHHHHH... ONDE???? SOCORRO!!! MEU DEUS!!!! AHHH!!! SAIII!!!!' - Gritou Sakura, tão desesperada enquanto se mexia toda como se estivesse dançando uma música muito estranha - 'Shaoran, do que você está rindo?'  
  
  
'Ehhh... Você vai ficar brava comigo se...'  
  
  
'Se?' - Disse Sakura vermelha como um pimentão.  
  
  
'Hã... Se eu disser que foi uma brincadeirinha?'  
  
  
'SHAORAN! ISSO NÃO É UMA BRINCADEIRA!!!'  
  
  
'Não sabia que você tinha tanto medo de sapinhos...'  
  
  
'Não... Não foi medo... Foi...'  
  
  
'Foi o quê?' - Perguntou Shaoran, fazendo cara de inocente.  
  
  
'Ahh... Vomos pegar os peixes logo!'  
  
  
Depois de Sakura bufar de raiva e Shaoran rir como nunca se lembrando de Sakura como louca, pulando e gritando por causa de uma sapo, eles conseguiram ficar quietos para pegar o jantar.  
  
  
'Vamos peixinho... Apareça...' - Murmurava Shaoran - 'Aha! Tem um aqui... Sakura... Sakura! O surda!'  
  
  
'Que foi Shaoran, é que você está falando tão baixo...'  
  
  
'Olha...' - Sussurrava Shaoran não tirando or olhos do peixe - 'Quando eu pegar... eu vou passar para você... Sakura?'  
  
  
Shaoran a olhou. Sakura esta estática. Mas ela apavorada apontou lentamente para a bermuda e fez uma cara de nojo.  
  
  
'Não me diga que...' - Shaoran olhou para a bermuda e Sakura confimou.  
  
  
'Tem... uma... cobra... aqui...' - Sibilou Sakura, como se cada movimento pudesse assustar o bicho que estava em sua bermuda.  
  
  
'Continue assim, Sakura... Ela pode ser venenosa... ou algo assim' - Disse Shaoran pensativo  
  
  
'Obrigada Shaoran, por me apavorar mais ainda.'  
  
  
'Ah... Desculpa... Tira ele daí, então...' - Falou Shaoran como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.  
  
  
'Mas é que...'  
  
  
'Você tem medo' - Completou - 'Acertei?'  
  
  
'Dá pra você vir aqui me ajudar?'  
  
  
'Hummm... Eu não sei...' - Fingiu  
  
  
'Shaoran!'  
  
  
'Tá bom... Mas você não vai acertar mais nenhuma pedra em mim, né?'  
  
  
'Só se você merecer!'  
  
  
Shaoran se aproximou. E meio sem graça disse:  
  
  
'Sakura como... como você quer que eu pegue a cobra... dentro da sua bermuda?'  
  
  
Sakura olhou para Shaoran e disse como se já tivesse pensado nisso milhões de vezes.  
  
  
'Tirando! Com as mãos...'  
  
  
Shaoran, cuidadosamente aproximou-se mais e esticou as mãos.  
  
  
'Mas se eu ver um quê de felicidade no seu rosto, você vai ver!!!' - Disse quando Shaoran estava abrindo a bermuda.  
  
  
'Sakura, você acha que eu faria uma coisa dessas?' - Shaoran diz fazendo cara de inocente.  
  
  
'Vai logo Shaoran, e acaba com isso' - Disse Sakura que estava vermelha. Nunca ela imaginara encontrar-se naquele estado. Shaoran colocando a mão dentro da sua bermuda. Seu coração estava desesperado, ele estava ali do seu lado. Ela o olhava... 'Como alguém pode ser tão... tão...'. Sentiu seu coração pesar, com certeza ele não gostava dela do jeito que ela gostava.  
  
  
Shaoran também não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Mas não era hora de pensar nessas bobagens. E depois de alguns minutos Shaoran finalmente conseguiu tirar o bicho dali. Que saiu nadando.  
  
  
'Ahhhhh!' - Gritou Sakura enquanto pulava em cima de Shaoran.  
  
  
Shaoran instintivamente a abraçou. Não sabia o que estava fazendo. Sakura estranhou, mas ela desejara tanto aquilo. Os dois olhavam-se nos olhos, abraçados no meio do lado. Não ligavam para nada. Sakura sentia que os seus lábios iam aos poucos ao encontro dos lábios de Shaoran... Mas espere! O que ela estava fazendo? Ela não podia. Não podia das falsas esperanças para o seu coração. Ela não queria sofrer...  
  
  
'Bom...' - Disse fazendo um esforço - 'Eu acho melhor... pegarmos o peixe...'  
  
  
Shaoran acordou como se estivesse em um sonho. 'O que você estava fazendo?' perguntou-se. Não entendia o que estava sentindo.  
  
  
'É...' - Respondeu. E separaram-se.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Sakura colocava os espinhos do peixe ao lado. Já estava escuro e a única fonte de luz era a fogueira.  
  
  
'Estava muito bom o peixe...' - Disse como um sussurro para Shaoran.  
  
  
'É...' - Respondeu Shaoran. Ele estava pensando, como sempre, no que acontecia. As coisas estavam muito estranhas. Além da Sakura, aquela ilha era estranha. A muito tempo não pensava na presença da ilha.  
  
  
Sakura percebia a sua preocupação, mas não perguntou nada, sabia que não responderia. Suspirou fundo e deitando-se, dormiu.  
  
  
Shaoran a observou. Não sabia porque mas sentia algo estranho. Uma vozinha que vinha do seu coração falava. Do seu coração? Fazia tanto tempo que não o ouvia. Tanto tempo que não o seguia. Na verdade o ignorava.  
  
  
'Shaoran... Você precisa escuta-lo...'  
  
  
Li ficou boquiaberto. Sakura estava dormindo? E falando? Chegou mais perto dela para tentar ouvir melhor.  
  
  
'Você... Você precisa escuta-lo... só assim saberá...'  
  
  
'Escutar? Quem?' - Perguntava Shaoran.  
  
  
'Só assim saberá... a verdade...'  
  
  
'Saber o quê, Sakura?' - Shaoran não entendia nada. O que ela estaria dizendo?  
  
  
'Você tem que descobrir...'  
  
  
Sakura murmurou algo mais e voltou a ficar calada. Dormindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Deixando um Shaoran mais pensativo do que antes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A:  
  
Oi!!!  
Que bom que vocês gostaram do capítulo anterior... Infelizmente a fanfic já esta acabando... :(  
Eu ainda não sei extamente o fim... Vou consultar a minha amiguina Leticia... Ela me ajuda nessas horas... rss  
Me avisem se vocês preferirem capítulos maiores... Por mim, o melhor é o que vocês preferirem... Eu comecei a escrever pouco assim... Porque as vezes dá aquela preguiça de ler, né... Eu sou preguiçosa mesmo... rsss  
Mas se vocês preferirem maiores eu faço. ok!  
Esse capítulo foi bem curtinho e mais pra diversão.  
E do que será que a Sakura estava falando equanto dormia? A Sakura esta meio sonambula, né...  
Desculpem os erros! E espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!!!  
B-jinhus!  
  
  
**Miaka Hiiragizawa:** Eu gostaria sim, de uma revisadora! Eu sei que sou bem atrasada para responder... Eu ia te mandar um e-mail... Quer dizer, eu ainda vou te mandar... OK! Eu mando o próximo capítulo pra você? Bom... Brigada pela review!  
  
  
**Bella-chan:** Atualizei até que rápido, né! Brigada pela review!!!  
  
  
**Rê_~ chan:** Eu me empolguei com a cena do lago... rsss. Parece que nesse capitulo também, né... Eu não sei porque, mas o lago coloca a Sakura e o Shaoran em apuros... rsss... Se é que você me entende... Brigada pela review!  
  
  
**MeRRy-aNNe:** Brigada pela review! Pelo menos dessa vez foi mais rápido, né!  
  
  
**Harumi:** É... rsss... Eu não demorei, né! Mas a do capítulo anterior eu demorei CINCO meses... muito tempo! Bom... brigada pela review!  
  
  
**§äkµ®ä £¡:** Tomara que eu não tenha te matado de curiosidade... rsss... E ainda bem que a Toshie não tá participando agora!! Êhhh! Sakura e Shaoran forever!!! rsss... brigada pela review!  
  
  
**GingerGranger-Hp:** Ahh... Brigada pelas reviews e pelos elogios... Estou até sem graça... rsss Quanto a comida... eles comem frutas, peixes, coisas desse tipo, sabe... nada de insetos (eca)... Fico feliz que tenha gostado!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**  


  
  
  
  
  
O tempo estava nublado e podia se ouvir ao longe trovões. A ilha parecia silenciosa, como se estivesse esperando. Nem um grilo. Nem um pássaro. Nada fazia barulho. Os animais pareciam estar pressentindo que algo muito importante ia acontecer. Podia não ser agora, naquele exato momento, mas com certeza o que eles temiam ia acontecer. E junto com os trovões ouvia-se o farfalhar das folhas que remexiam-se com ferocidade por causa do vento. Boa hora para não ficar sozinho, nem desabrigado. Pois a chuva não tardaria. Mesmo assim, um garoto estava na praia. Mesmo com o as nuvens negras acima de sua cabeça, quase despejando a sua fúria em forma de gotas d'água.  
  
  
  
'Mais um pouco... E tudo estará pronto...'  
  
  
  
Ouvia-se o garoto falando enquanto olhava para o mar. Seus cabelos negros como as nuvens balançavam conforme o vento soprava, e seus olhos cinzas nada transmitiam, pareciam vazios. Fechou os olhos, somente ouvindo o som das ondas quebrando e sentindo duas presenças não muito longe dali.  
  
  
  
'Ah Sakura... Eu mal posso esperar pelo nosso reencontro...' - Dizia enquanto esboçava em seu rosto um sorriso.  
  
  
  
Levantou-se e caminhou por entre a escuridão da mata.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
O tempo piorou tão rápido que até os pássaros, animais que percebem a mudança, assustaram-se. Os pingos de água começaram a se formar e a cair suavemente pela mata, mas depois de cinco minutos já não eram simples gotas, mas sim baldes de água. Quem estivesse ali na mata estaria agora todo encharcado. E não foi diferente.  
  
  
  
'Ah Shaoran!! Eu tenho certeza que a gente já tava chegando lá!!!!' - Gritou uma garota, sentando-se no chão indignada.  
  
  
  
'Vai então, Sakura, mas se você ficar perdida...'  
  
  
  
'Tinha que chover justo agora!!! Além de estar aqui nesse frio eu estou totalmente molhada!'  
  
  
  
'Calma, você não é a única que está molhada, Sakura, e eu acho que amanhã a gente...'  
  
  
  
'Amanhã? Que droga...' - Falou a garota, nem prestando atenção ao comentário do amigo.  
  
  
  
'Sakura não fica assim...' - Disse Shaoran sentando-se ao seu lado - 'Assim até é melhor...'  
  
  
  
'Melhor o quê?' - Perguntou uma desanimada garota, olhando para Shaoran.  
  
  
  
'Sei lá... Mas tudo é muito complicado, a gente já esta tanto tempo longe de tudo.'  
  
  
  
'Nem me lembre disso... Sinto tanta falta do meu pai, do cheirinho do café da manhã que ele faz, da Tomoyo, e as roupas que ela vivia fazendo, do Touya... que... o Touya?... Como eu não tinha pensado nisso...' - Parou de falar. Com muita dificuldade, Sakura começou a se lembrar do dia da viagem que ela tinha sentido algo... Algo estranho.  
  
  
  
*CoMeÇo Do FlAsHBaCk*  
  
  
Aeroporto de Tókio...  
  
  
  
Continuaram conversando, até que chegaram no aeroporto. Resolveram parar em uma lanchonete para Sakura comer alguma coisa e partiram, logo em seguida, para a entrada que levaria Sakura pra o avião.  
  
  
  
Sakura, parando, falou triste:  
  
  
  
"Acho que chegou a minha hora!"  
  
  
  
"Sakura" - Disse Yukito - "Não fique triste, daqui a pouco você vai estar de volta..."  
  
  
  
"Eu sei, mas..."  
  
  
  
Naquele momento, Sakura sentiu que deveria ficar ali, sentiu que algo ia acontecer e disse, olhando para o irmão:  
  
  
  
"Touya, se quiser eu fico..."  
  
  
  
"Não, você vai se divertir bastante na viagem. Vai encontrar seus amigos..." - Falou Touya.  
  
  
  
Sakura até tentou argumentar mais, mas a aeromoça já chamava pela quinta vez os passageiros.  
  
  
  
"Ta bom então!"  
  
  
  
Sakura deu um abraço bem forte em Touya e Yukito.  
  
  
*FiM dO fLaShBaCk*  
  
  
  
'Que foi?' - Perguntou Shaoran estranhando o silêncio, estivera observando Sakura.  
  
  
  
'Não... É que, antes de eu embarcar... Eu... Eu senti alguma coisa. E...  
  
  
  
'O quê?'  
  
  
  
'O Touya também sentiu! Mas, ele não me disse nada, não me impediu...  
  
  
  
'Vejo que seu irmão é mais esperto que você, heim Sakura... Provavelmente ele sentiu, mas ele não interferiria no futuro...'  
  
  
  
'Hum... Você falando tão bem do Touya... Esta ilha está fazendo mal pra você mesmo, heim?'  
  
  
  
'Ah Sakura... Ehh... Mas outra coisa é estranha também...' - Mudou de assuntou  
  
  
  
'Que coisa é estranha?'  
  
  
  
'Ah...' - Não tinha certeza se queria que falar, mas sem-graça, continuou, percebendo pelo olhar da garota que não adiantava mentir - 'É que a gente se encontrou...'  
  
  
  
'É verdade, né... Shaoran...'  
  
  
  
'Ahã...' - Disse demonstrando que prestava atenção.  
  
  
  
'Você... Por que... Eh...'  
  
  
  
'Fala Sakura!'  
  
  
  
'Você-sentiu-falta-de-mim?' - Perguntou Sakura de uma vez, sem mesmo respirar.  
  
  
  
'O quê? Você falou rápido demais...'  
  
  
  
'Ah... Nada...'  
  
  
  
'Agora fala!'  
  
  
  
'Não... É que eu ia falar que... Até que tá chovendo forte, né, ainda bem que arranjamos esse lugar... Essa caverna ou sei lá o quê... hehehe' - Sorriu tentando disfarçar. Por que não tivera coragem para perguntar? Na verdade, por que COMEÇOU a perguntar? Sakura tinha que tomar mais cuidado com as coisas que falava e pensava. Sakura amava Shaoran, isso ela sabia, mesmo que negasse toda hora que Shaoran tocava sua mão ou fazia algo que despertasse esse sentimento. Tinha tanto medo, mas não sabia porquê. Estava tão confusa...  
  
  
  
Shaoran não falou nada. Tinha ouvido claramente o que ela perguntara. Mas disse que não entendera ao invés de falar que sim, ele sentira saudades de Sakura, sentira tanta saudade, mesmo que não admitisse. Quantas vezes ele se pegara pensando, quando estava na China, o que Sakura estava fazendo, como estava, se continuava linda como sempre. E agora ela estava ali, ao seu lado, por causa de um acidente. Um acidente que unira os dois novamente.  
  
  
  
Sakura e Shaoran tão confusos, escondem seus verdadeiros sentimentos, mal sabendo que eles sentem a mesma coisa, mesmo que achassem que não. Sakura sentia uma grande dor no peito só de pensar naquela situação. Ela não sabia que ainda amava Shaoran... Talvez ela nunca tivesse deixado de amar. Desde a última vez que o vira, quando se despediam no aeroporto de Tókio, depois de capturada a carta Esperança. E agora ela estava sofrendo, sofrendo por amor. Quando era pequena, jurara, enquanto assistia à novela das 7, que nunca seria como aquela fulaninha que nunca se declarara para seu grande amor, por medo. E agora ela estava fazendo a mesma coisa que aquela. É tão engraçado o destino, Sakura tinha pensado que nunca mais veria Shaoran, e por causa de uma viagem que ela faria, ela o reencontrara.  
  
  
  
'Acho melhor eu ir dormir...' - Disse por fim. Estava cansada de pensar, pensar e pensar.  
  
  
  
'É melhor, mesmo... Afinal amanhã a gente vai ter um dia e tanto.'  
  
  
  
Desejaram 'Boa Noite!', e cada um dormiu em um canto da caverna ou sei lá o quê, como Sakura falara. Dormiram molhados, no duro chão de pedra, que cutucava as costas doloridas de Shaoran, ouvindo a chuva destruindo a floresta lá fora.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
'Sakura... Sakura...'  
  
  
  
'Quem está aí?' - Falava uma garota olhando para os lados a procura de alguém, mas a única coisa que achava era a escuridão.  
  
  
  
'Sakura... Sakura...' - Era uma voz calma, tranqüila, e era um homem que a chamava, e o que era mais estranho ela era bem familiar. Sakura estava sentindo, ele tinha poderes, uma estranha presença, que parecia congelar a sua espinha. Sakura sentia frio e calor ao mesmo tempo, parecia que tudo estava girando e girando.  
  
  
  
'O que você quer? Responda!'  
  
  
  
'Você sabe...' - A voz respondia, ela parecia vir de todos os lados, como se estivesse usando um fone de ouvido, a voz ecoava pelo espaço, Sakura apertava os olhos, mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria. Sentia-se meio tonta e parecia estar girando, girando.  
  
  
  
'Eu não sei...' - Sussurrou - 'Onde eu estou?'  
  
  
  
'Sakura... Não percebe...'  
  
  
  
'Isso está parecendo um sonho...'  
  
  
  
'Parecendo não! É um sonho, bem próximo da sua realidade. Sakura nós estamos na sua linda cabecinha oca.'  
  
  
  
'Quem está falando afinal!'  
  
  
  
'Você sabe quem eu sou... Como pôde fazer aquilo comigo, Sakura? Me trocar pelo...'  
  
  
  
'Do que você está falando?'  
  
  
  
'Mas não se preocupe, logo logo você irá descobrir...'  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sakura abriu os olhos, ofegante. Passou a mão pela esta, estava suando frio. Sentindo que o coração queria saltar para fora de sua boca, sentou-se. Ela tivera um estranho sonho, não chegara a ser um pesadelo, mas a assustara. Aquilo parecera tão real, que teve horas que se confundia. Será que aquilo havia realmente acontecido, será que Sakura estava ficando louca? Decidiu sair um pouco daquela caverna, talvez lá fora, a natureza conseguisse acalmá-la.  
  
  
  
Cuidadosamente Sakura saiu. Não queria acordar Shaoran, ela sabia que ele ficaria preocupado e a proibiria de fazer várias coisas. A chuva havia parado, para a alegria de Sakura, que andava aos pulinhos, tomando cuidado para não levar um tombo, é claro. E de pulinho em pulinho Sakura chegou até um lugar que pudesse ver o céu. Era incrível que depois daquela terrível chuva o céu pudesse ficar mais lindo. Naquele silêncio, Sakura ouviu um pouco longe as ondas. Como não estava com sono, resolveu seguir o som do mar e chegar até a praia  
  
  
  
Em menos de 15 minutos chegou lá. Tentando fazer menos barulho possível, mas estava bem escuro ainda, e as árvores tampavam a tentativa da lua de iluminar o seu caminho. Quando chegou sentiu aquela presença tão forte do mar. O barulho da onda soava como uma música lenta e relaxante, depois daquele sonho, nada melhor do que uma música...  
  
  
  
'O que faz aqui?'  
  
  
  
Sakura pulou. E gritara tão alto que assustou todos os pássaros das árvores atrás dela. Tentando controlar-se falou, insegura:  
  
  
  
'Shaoran, é você?'  
  
  
  
'Claro que sou eu... Quem você esperava que fosse...'  
  
  
  
Sakura respirou aliviada, já estava pensando que era a misteriosa voz dos seus sonhos.  
  
  
  
'Eu estou pirando mesmo' - Pensou.  
  
  
  
'Então, o que faz aqui?'  
  
  
  
'Eu???'  
  
  
  
'Sim, você!'  
  
  
  
'Bom... Eu-eu perdi o so-so-no...' - Gaguejou.  
  
  
  
'Depois você fala que eu minto mal, heim...'  
  
  
  
'Mas, o que você faz aqui?' - Perguntou Sakura, agora que estava mais calma.  
  
  
  
'Eu também não estava com sono...'  
  
  
  
'Ah...'  
  
  
  
Ficaram ali sentados, observando o mar com a pouca luminosidade da lua. Sakura fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Amava o mar, ele a acalmava. Shaoran olhou de lado, viu Sakura. Ela estava tão linda, com o vento balançando seus cabelos e os olhos fechados, parecendo um anjo. Shaoran olhou para o céu e deitou-se na areia. Sentia-se tão estranho, na verdade ele não estava com sono, por causa disso, não estava se sentindo bem. Era como se tivessem tirado seu estomago e colocado no lugar dele um pedaço de chumbo.  
  
  
  
'Pensando?'  
  
  
  
Shaoran olhou surpreso para Sakura, a garota estava olhando para ele.  
  
  
  
'É...'  
  
  
  
Sakura deitou-se ao seu lado.  
  
  
  
'Sabe... Às vezes eu me pergunto como tudo pode ser tão estranho...' - Falou a garota enquanto se ajeitava.  
  
  
  
'Estranho o quê?'  
  
  
  
'Ah... Eu não sei direito... A nossa vida, as coisas que acontecem nela...'  
  
  
  
'Olhando por esse lado... Tudo é estranho mesmo...'  
  
  
  
Sakura estava cansada, mas estar perto de Shaoran a deixava mais forte, não sabia a razão, mas como ela havia dito tudo era muito estranho. Ela não iria falar sobre o seu sonho, sabia que ele ficaria preocupado. Às vezes ele era pior que o Touya, se isso era possível. Shaoran sempre se preocupava com ela e isso deixava seus sentimentos mais confusos ainda.  
  
  
  
'Talvez tudo o que eu sinta seja um carinho especial...' - Pensava a garota observando o negro céu - 'O que eu estou falando? Carinho especial? Eu precisava dizer para o Shaoran... Eu o... amo... Mas por que eu tenho tanto medo?' - Perguntava-se.  
  
  
  
'Eu sei porquê...' - Dizia uma vozinha lá do fundo - 'Ele vai te rejeitar...'  
  
  
  
'Mesmo assim' - Respondia Sakura pra a voz - 'Eu preciso contar... Não é justo!'  
  
  
  
'Mas o que é justo, Sakura?'  
  
  
  
'Eu tenho que contar... Eu preciso...'  
  
  
  
Enquanto essa confusão acontecia na cabecinha de Sakura, Shaoran também pensava. E adivinhem em quem? Sakura, é claro.  
  
  
  
'O que será que Sakura está pensando? Afinal... Por que eu não paro de pensar nela?' – Shaoran, absorto em seus pensamentos, de quando em quando fazia sempre a mesma pergunta - 'O que estou sentindo? Eu gosto da Sakura... Ela é minha amiga... Eu não posso estar apai... apaixonado... Ou posso? Por que justo nessas horas que eu preciso de uma resposta nada aparece?'  
  
  
  
Shaoran, podia ser bem inteligente, mas com certeza não entendia nada sobre sentimentos. Bom, isso é normal para um homem.  
  
  
  
'Daqui a pouco já vai amanhecer...' - Disse Sakura quebrando o silêncio.  
  
  
  
'É verdade! E a gente nem dormiu nada!'  
  
  
  
'Por que você esta tão preocupado com isso?'  
  
  
  
'Não sei... Mas eu queria falar alguma coisa...' - E dizendo isso Shaoran se levantou.  
  
  
  
'Shaoran... Me ajuda aqui...' - Pediu Sakura enquanto estendia a mão para Shaoran.  
  
  
  
O garoto pegou sua mão e a levantou tão depressa que Sakura se desequilibrou e caiu em cima do Shaoran que a segurou, como sempre.  
  
  
  
Os olhares se cruzaram e mantiveram-se assim. Não conseguiam falar nada, apenas ficaram encarando-se.  
  
  
  
'Hum... Já está amanhecendo...' - Disse Sakura com todo seu esforço e soltando-se dos braços de Shaoran olhou para o horizonte. Sakura sabia que nada podia acontecer ali.  
  
  
  
'É... é verdade...' - Falou Shaoran, que não entendera o que havia acontecido. Por que havia perdido a fala...  
  
  
  
E ali ficaram, olhando o novo dia que se aproximava e tirando suas próprias confusas conclusões.  
  


  
  
**N/A:**  
  
Bom... Finalmente saiu esse capítulo!!!  
Na verdade, eu já ia começar o começo do fim... Mas eu queria tanto escrever mais capítulos... Pelo que eu estou vendo, vai ter mais 2 ou 3 capítulos :( Só de pensar nisso eu choro... snif...  
Eu não sei se foi muito tarde para, meio que voltar para a magia... endendem? No próximo capítulo ela vai voltar de vez... E não sei se vocês vão gostar...  
Continuando... Agora eu tenho uma revisadora!!! Miaka Hiiragizawa!!! Palmas para ela porque ela fez um ótimo trabalho... rsss  
Muito obrigada mesmo, Miaka... Com certeza vou tentar melhorar os meus textos! E com as suas dicas eu conseguirei! ^_^ E respondendo uma pergunta sua, Miaka, os outros sobreviventes logo aparecerão... No próximo episódio, nesse mesmo horário, nesse mesmo canal!  
Espero que vocês tenham descoberto quem era o mocinho que iniciou o meu sétimo capítulo... E quem atormentava os sonhos de Sakura...  
Se não... Vocês vão descobrir em breve... HAHAHAHA...  
Aí vão os** RECADINHOS:**  
  
**Miaka Hiiragizawa:** Muito obrigada, novamente, pela sua revisão! Eu não mudei nada depois que eu recebi o capítulo de volta... Que bom que você gostou do capítulo anterior!!!  
  
**Harumi Sato:** Tadinha da Sakura, com um sapo entre as pernas... rsss Que bom que vocè gostou e brigada pela review!!!!  
  
**MeRRy-aNNe:** É... eu também acho que textos grandes são bons... Mas às vezes o texto fica tão maçante que não dá pra agüentar, né... Não sei se todo mundo é assim... Mas dependendo do texto, às vezes eu pulo umas partes... rsss  
  
**§äkµ®ä £¡:** Eu também espero que eles continuem assim... às vezes eu acho que sou tão má... Por ter deixado eles lá... perdidos numa ilha... rsss  
  
**GingerGranger-HP:** Que bom que você gostou! Isso me deixa muito feliz mesmo, viu! Espero que os próximos capítulos superem as suas expectativas!  
  
**Yoruki Mizunotsuki:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios... Minhas bochechas até coraram... rsss... Fico feliz mesmo pelo que você escreveu! Brigada pela review, viu!!!  
  
**Iza-chan:** Eu sei... o beijo... Eu acho que você deve ter quase morrido, porque afinal eles não se beijaram... ainda... Mas não se preocupe... Eu ainda estou pensando em um 'gran finale'... rsss...  
  
**Midori Motoki:** Que bom que você voltou! Não que você tenha saído... Mas já fazia um tempo que eu não te via, né! Muito obrigada pela review!!!!!!  
  
B-jinhus  
AnGeL nAnDa  



	8. Capítulo 8

  
  
**Capítulo 8**  
  
A manhã estava simplesmente maravilhosa, tirando os pedaços de árvores e a lama que a tempestade da noite anterior havia deixado.  
  
'O tempo nessa ilha é muuuuuito estranho...' - Disse Sakura, fazendo uma cara de nojo enquanto passava por uma enorme poça de lama.  
  
'Nem me diga... Perdi a conta de quantas vezes choveu como ontem em toda a nossa "viagem"...' – Disse Shaoran olhando o céu azul,  
  
Estavam caminhando pela mata, para não perder o costume, tentando achar os outros sobreviventes.  
  
'Será que nessa ilha tem índio?'  
  
'Sakura! De onde você tirou essa idéia?' - Perguntou, Shaoran espantado com uma pergunta dessas.  
  
'Sei lá... Nos filmes sempre tem índios, ou piratas... Quem me dera encontrar o Orlando Bloom aqui...' - Suspirou, Sakura.   
  
'Quem é Orlando Bloom?'  
  
'Shaoran... Você pode até saber de coisas que eu não sei, mas de filmes, querido, você é um zero à esquerda... "Piratas do Caribe" te lembra alguma coisa?'   
  
Shaoran sorriu. Sakura era a única que conseguia fazer isso, e não era para menos... Cada pergunta sem sentido que ela fazia. Até aquela hora, Shaoran ainda pensava no que havia acontecido. Porquê sentira-se daquele jeito, como se estivesse preso por algo mais forte que a própria razão. Naquela madrugada pôde sentir Sakura em seus braços. Podia lembrar-se de seus olhos brilhando como duas esmeraldas. Sua boca estava seca e até havia perdido a fala. Sentia o hálito quente e doce de Sakura. Não sabia porque, mas sentira tanta vontade de provar seus lábios e comprovar que eram mais doces que o próprio mel.  
  
'Por que eu estou me sentindo assim? Eu não deveria estar confuso dessa forma em relação a Sakura...' - Pensava observando Sakura colher algumas flores enquanto sentava-se em baixo de uma árvore. - 'Tenho que parar de pensar nisso...' - Mas quem consegue controlar os próprios sentimentos? Eles são mais indomáveis que um cavalo selvagem correndo no meio das árvores. Quando pensa que conseguiu pagá-lo, ele o engana e esconde-se. Afinal... Sakura era linda e Shaoran não conseguia compreendê-los. E sempre a mesma palavra com 'A' aparecia em sua mente. Poderia ser aquilo?  
  
'Não, não poderia' - Pensava Li. Sakura era sua amiga e fazia anos que não se encontravam. Aquele amor que ele sentira quando pequeno poderia ainda estar vivo? Tudo o que acontecera naquela viagem eram pistas fáceis para descobrir o que realmente esperava da vida e ele não conseguia enxergar. A voz de Sakura fez com que acordasse de seus devaneios.  
  
'Mas que bom que tempo melhorou! Nós podemos descançar um pouco antes de voltar à "busca"?'  
  
'Ah... Claro...' - Respondeu como se não tivesse ouvido uma palavra.  
  
Estavam, agora, em baixo de uma majestosa árvore. As folhas tinham um cheiro doce e o lugar parecia acolhedor. A sua volta as outras árvores pareciam curvar-se pela beleza da maior. Um vento deixava o ar mais puro e ao longe pássaros cantavam o seu hino do amanhecer. Apesar de todas essas belezas, Sakura só tinha olhos para Shaoran Li. Respirava fundo. Todos esses dias naquela ilha deixariam qualquer um maluco, mas estar com 'ele' era outra coisa. Antes de dormir sentia um dor profunda em seu coração, queria contar a verdade à Shaoran, mas a 'voz' da sua cabeça sempre aparecia nos momentos mais propícios para sua declaração. Ela dizia: 'Sua bobinha, ele gostar de você? Não me faça rir...'. E assim sempre Sakura desistia. Mas até aquele dia! Não podia mais desperdiçar tempo, eles se encontraram ali! Depois de tantos anos e isso não era uma simples coincidência. Naquela noite ela faria sua declaração.  
  
'Bom... Uma coisa boa eu posso te dizer, Shaoran...' - Ouviu-se a voz de uma garota.  
  
'E o que é?' - Perguntou Shaoran, que estava atrás de uma árvore.  
  
'Eu com certeza emagreci!' - Disse Sakura em tom vitorioso - 'Já fiz tanta ginástica em meses e nunca emagreci assim! Preciso comer mais frutas e peixes e...'  
  
'Ah é? Posso ver?' - Perguntou Li com um tom malicioso.  
  
'Hahaha... Claro que não, seu tarado! O fogo já está pronto?'  
  
Shaoran virou-se e observou a fogueira. Sua luz dava um tom sombrio nas árvores à sua volta.  
  
'Sim... Dá aqui as suas roupas...' – Respondeu Shaoran colocando alguns gravetos no chão e caminhando-se em direção ao lago.  
  
'Estão em cima da pedra ali! A água está simplesmente deliciosa! Foi uma sorte encontrarmos esse laguinho. Precisava tomar um bom banho e lavar essa roupa... Droga! Eu não agüento mais usar essa bermuda...' - Sakura enxaguava-se e nadava para lá e para cá. Às vezes soltava um gritinho de susto pensando ter visto um sapo e ao lado deixara suas roupas íntimas, seria meio embaraçoso entregá-los à Shaoran para secarem no fogo.  
  
O tempo passou e foi a vez de Shaoran tomar o delicioso banho. Sakura já colocara de volta sua roupa e em uma árvore perto da fogueira encontravam-se as roupas molhadas de Shaoran.  
  
'Que gostoso!' - Disse Sakura, encostando-se no tronco de uma árvore, sentindo a sua roupa quentinha, ela tinha acabado de secar. Foi vencida pelo sono...  
  
_Tudo estava escuro, na verdade, apenas iluminado pelo luar. Sakura estava ofegante... Ela corria por um caminho e os baixos galhos das árvores à sua margem cortavam seu belo rosto. Onde estaria? Sentia uma dor na perna esquerda na altura do joelho, olhou para baixo e viu um corte profundo nele. Perdeu o fôlego. Nunca vivera aquilo antes... O que estaria acontecendo? Abriu a boca e começou a chamar por Shaoran. Agora, a sua volta via estranhas figuras... Observou com mais cuidado... Eram estátuas. Correu mais rápido sabia que Shaoran estava em perigo... Ela sentia...  
  
'Tarde demais, Sakura querida...'  
  
Ouviu uma voz de dor. Li estava deitado no chão inconsciente enquanto ouvia uma gargalhada cortante que atravessava toda floresta..._  
  
'Sakura! Sakura!'  
  
Alguém a sacudia. Abriu os olhos e viu Shaoran a segurando pelos ombros com um olhar preocupado. Pelo jeito acabara de sair do lago, estava todo molhado e nem esperara secar a calça. Sentiu lágrimas em sua boca estava chorando. Tudo o que vira fora tão real, foi como se tivesse sentindo o gosto da perda na boca ao invés das lágrimas. Aquilo não podia acontecer! Com certeza não aconteceria... Fora só um sonho! Tinha que ser...  
  
'Sakura! Você está bem? O que houve?'  
  
Sakura não disse nada... Já sonhara uma vez com aquilo. Mesmo assim deixava seu coração batendo rápido. Shaoran, não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que tinha que protegê-la. Do quê? Ele não sabia... Abraçou-a com carinho e cuidado. Sakura sentia a respiração de Shaoran, encostou a cabeça em seu peito e adormeceu novamente.  
  
Li olhou para baixo e viu a garota dormir. Secou uma lágrima que escorria pela face alva de Sakura. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido e tentou ficar da melhor maneira possível deixando Sakura sobre seu peito. Passou as mãos pelos seus cabelos, sentindo os finos fios cor de mel.   
  
Quando tomava banho ouviu Sakura gritando desesperadamente por ele. Naquela hora, nada mais importara. Saíra rapidamente da água e correndo foi ver o que acontecia. Colocou a calça e tentou acordar Sakura que ainda gritava e segurava seu joelho. Chorava e aquela cena deixava Shaoran desesperado. Sabia que era sério, ninguém fazia aquilo de brincadeira. Odiava quando Sakura não contava as coisas para ele. Mas o que ele mais achou estranho foi a magia. A magia de Sakura havia aumentado em poucos segundos... O que era impossível! Ela estava mais forte, mas Li não sabia a razão, nada naquela ilha poderia ter feito aquilo... Sakura com certeza sonhara com algo e não queria contar. Tentou pensar em outra coisa, mas não conseguiu, tentou dormir, mas também não conseguiu, resolveu ficar acordado.  
  
O céu estava escuro e a lua parecia maior do que o normal. Em um ponto não muito distante de onde Shaoran e Sakura estavam, alguém esperava.  
  
'Agora, a parte que eu tanto esperava...'  
  
Seus olhos cinzas estavam agora vermelhos e um vento vindo de lugar nenhum assoprou seus cabelos pretos. Levantou sua mão e com um simples gesto criou uma bola de luz. E, devagar e baixo, começou a chamar alguém. Chamava Sakura.  
  
Sakura que estivera dormindo até aquele instante, sentiu um frio percorrer pela sua espinha. Alguém a chamava, ouvia claramente, era como se alguém sussurrasse em seu ouvido. Olhou para os lados, ao seu lado Li parecia adormecido. Sakura sentia uma presença forte perto dali. Sabia que o perigo se aproximava e não agüentava ficar parada vendo se o destino resolvia isso por ela.  
  
Levantou-se, tentando não acordar Shaoran, e começou a caminhar em direção daquele estranho poder. Saiu tão pensativa dali que nem percebeu que alguém atrás de si acordara.  
  
Sakura caminhou por algum tempo. A presença se aproximava. Em todos aqueles dias nunca sentira uma presença ali. Era mentira, ela já sentira quando chegara, semanas atrás. Nos primeiros dias naquela ilha Shaoran havia comentado sobre isso. Seria a mesma? Sentiu um frio atravessar seu corpo, uma ventania vinda de dentro da floresta. Estava assustada, mas continuou. A presença se aproximava cada vez mais. Algumas vezes tropeçava em algum tronco ou assustava-se com um pio alto de algum pássaro escondido na escuridão.  
  
'Mais um pouco...' - Pensava, Sakura, tremendo no frio. E quando desviou de uma árvore encontrou o que procurara por todos esses dias. O acampamento. Finalmente encontrara! Começou a correr procurando por algum rosto conhecido e trombou com alguma coisa dura, caindo no chão. Levantou-se com dificuldade. Pensou ser uma pedra, mas quando encarou aquela pedra percebeu algo horrível. Aquele pedaço de pedra era Toshie. Afastou-se com as mãos na boca, teria gritado se conseguisse, bateu em outra pessoa e em outra. Todos viraram estátuas. Sakura olhou os rostos de todos e eles transmitiam dor. Alguns tentaram proteger-se com as mãos, outros haviam se recolhido. Mas o que teria provocado tudo isso? Começou a correr por entre as estátuas, alguém deveria estar vivo! Ofegante viu alguém por entre as pedras.  
  
'Yoshiaki?' - Perguntou Sakura, que tremia de frio e pavor - 'O que aconteceu aqui?'  
  
'Sakura...' - Disse calmamente o rapaz que se encontrava de pé como se esperasse por alguém.  
  
'Yoshiaki! Por que está tão calmo? Alguém fez isso... Alguém com poderes! Temos que capturá-lo! Vamos...'  
  
Yoshiaki deu uma risada longa. Não era a mesma risada que sempre ouvira, era fria e cortante.  
  
'Por que você está dando risada???' - Gritou desesperada, Sakura. O quê, afinal, estava acontecendo?  
  
'Calma, Sakura... Não se preocupe... Tudo vai acabar!'  
  
'Você sabe quem foi????'  
  
'Claro que sim! Fui eu...'  
  
**N/A:**  
  
Antes de tudo... Eu quero pedir mil desculpas por causa do atraso (eu sei que vocês já estão acostumados com os meus atrasos e as minhas desculpas esfarrapadas)... Mas não se preocupem que vocês não precisarão mais aguentar isso... O próximo capítulo será provavelmente o penúltimo... :(  
Eu nem acredito que finalmente conseguirei concluir uma fanfic! Estou tão emocionada   
Mas a minha emoção não seria tanta sem as maravilhosas reviews que estou recebendo... Mina-san Arigatou!!!  
  
Bom... Este capítulo meio que voltou para a magia... (Ohhhh...) Por isso espero que não tenham estranhado... E finalmente apareceu o problema... Yoshiaki! Mas as coisas que eu escreveria aqui sobre ele e os porquês serão respondidos no próximo capítulo... --'  
  
B-jinhus para todos!!! E aqui vai o meu ** Mural de Recadinhos:** (que coisinha fofa...)  
  
**Yoruki Hiiragizawa:** Desulpa pelo beijo... :( Mas quando leio as suas fanfics quase morro do coração... Brigada pela maravilhosa review!!! B-jinhus  
  
**Miaka Hiiragizawa:** Brigada pela review e pela revisão... Ainda tenho bastante para aprender e com a sua ajuda vou conseguir!!! O próximo capítulo não vai demorar! B-jinhus  
  
**§äkµ®ä £¡:** Eu vou colocar o beijo sim! Já chega de judiar, né... As pessoas sempre são cabeças ocas quando se trata de amor, né... Sempre sentem insegurança... Brigada pela review, viu! B-jinhus  
  
**Iza-chan:** Ah... desculpe se aquele trecho ficou um pouco confuso... aquela voz na verdade é aquela que sempre vem a nossa cabeça quando queremos fazer alguma coisa, sabe... Aqueles pensamentos negativos... Epero ter esclarecido sua duvida, se não, na próxima eu tento de novo... Brigada pela sua review!  
  
**Lan Ayath:** Brigada pelo elogio! E desculpe ter demorado para atualizar... mas o próximo capítulo já vêm e o beijo também... prometo! B-jinhus  
  
**Lê:** Brigada pela review, Lê! Eu te chamo sim, se precisar de ajuda, viu! B-jinhus  
  
**StarL:** Eu respondo sim! Mas se não respondi desculpa... A Mary continua a mesma louca, né... Bom... sem comentários... rsss  
  
**Sakura- chan:** Desculpe se eu te deixei louca! E eu vou terminar... ou eu não me chamo Fernanda!!! B-jinhus e brigada pela review! 


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

'Como?' - Perguntou Sakura confusa. As feições frias de Yoshiaki estavam iluminadas pelo luar.

'Estava esperando você, Sakura... Meus amiguinhos e eu, para começarmos a festa! - Apontou para as estátuas - Pensei que você não viria mais, sabe... Toda essa demora... Pelo menos você chegou agora, foi muito triste paralisar todas essas pessoas... Correndo para lá e para cá, crianças chorando...' - Yoshiaki fez uma cara de desgosto.

'Que brincadeira é essa?'

'Brincadeira?' - Perguntou Yoshiaki achando graça - 'Sakura, sua cabeça oca... Até isso é difícil de entender? Fui eu que fiz tudo isso! Bom... Na verdade, eu fiz muito mais que isso...'

Parecia que um balde de água fria acabara de se virar sobre a cabeça de Sakura. Mil perguntas borbulhavam em sua mente. A lembrança de Yoshiaki depois que o avião caíra e ele agora... Com certeza não era a mesma pessoa... mas se fosse? O chão parecia estar rodando sob seus pés.

'O que você quer dizer com "mais que isso"?' - Sakura olhava aquele rosto que tantas vezes a ajudara com um sorriso amigo.

'Ah' - Suspirou enquanto desencostava da árvore em que se apoiava - 'Você não percebeu?' - Perguntou, mas continuou após observar o rosto de Sakura - 'Você não acha estranho nós termos caído no mar... Encontrado esta ilha... e o mais impressionante, nenhum resgate ter nos salvado ainda?'

Aquelas eram perguntas que havia tempo Sakura pensava. Shaoran também pensava nelas. Mas talvez...

'Você não está dizendo que tudo isso, até a caída do avião...'

'Sim, sim... fui eu!' - Completou em tom de pouco caso - 'Agora precisamos tratar de coisas mais urgentes...'

'Mas por quê? Por que tudo isso?' - Interrompeu Sakura, não acreditando ainda, a sua voz ecoando pela mata.

'Bom... Talvez não seja má idéia contar... Afinal você não vai viver muito depois disso... Como posso começar... - Disse enquanto apoiava-se em uma estátua - Bem, quando eu era pequeno eu era diferente das outras crianças. Eu sabia que tinha poderes... Todos percebiam isso e se afastavam de mim, com medo, por isso eu passava a maior parte do tempo sozinho. Descobri como usar os poderes que eu possuía, pesquisei, procurei aperfeiçoá-los... Lia livros sobre a Arte das Trevas, de tudo que você pode imaginar... E um dos livros falava de algo interessante, sobre um mago muito poderoso. O mago Clow e suas cartas são muitos conhecidos, sabia? Depois daquele dia procurei pelo atual dono das cartas, ou melhor... dona...'

'Eu não tenho nenhuma carta! Elas estão perdidas!' - Gritou Sakura, o que era verdade, pois as cartas estavam, provavelmente, boiando no mar.

'Eu sei disso...' - Sussurrou para surpresa de Sakura que esperava que ele gritasse que era mentira.

'Então para que eu estou aqui?'

Aquilo não fazia sentido. Nada mais fazia sentido. Yoshiaki queria as cartas? A única coisa que parecia clara na mente de Sakura era que ele queria matá-la, por mais inacreditável que esse pensamento parecesse, Sakura sentia isso vendo os olhos frios de quem ela pensava ter sido amiga. Ela tinha que fazer algo, distraí-lo. Talvez se continuasse fazendo perguntas ela retardaria o que Yoshiaki queria fazer.

'Mas você nunca pareceu querer me matar!' - Disse enquanto observava a sua volta tentando encontrar alguma brecha por entre as árvores onde pudesse escapar.

'Claro... Com o seu amigo, o Li, ficava difícil encontra-la sozinha... Ele sempre estava de olho em mim... Talvez ele fosse o único que via o que eu realmente era... Então tive que esperar, esperar e esperar... Falando nesse chinês, foi por ele que eu descobri que você era a atual dona das cartas...'

'O que tem o Shaoran?'

'Ah, foi muito simples... Eu descobri tudo sobre a família Li, por ser descendente do Clow... Vi que o filho mais novo havia visitado o Japão à procura, do que eu soube mais tarde, das cartas Clow. Ele queria encontrá-las para assim aumentar o seu poder e o de seu clã. Mas qual a minha surpresa quando descubro que ele não conseguiu. O descendente prodígio. O escolhido para a nobre tarefa de capturar essas cartas, falhou... Você deve saber o porquê...' - Yoshiaki sorriu de maneira debochada - 'Porque ele se apaixonou... por você...'

Sakura parou. As lembranças invadiram sua mente. Não! Ela tinha que ser forte. Agora não era o momento de se abalar com o passado.

'Oh... O que temos aqui? Sakura... por que não me falou que estava apaixonada?'

'Apaixonada? O que quer dizer com isso?' - Sakura perguntou, sentindo seu coração apertar.

'Posso ver em seus olhos...' - Continuou Yoshiaki como se não tivesse ouvido nada - 'Agora eu entendo... Por isso você ficava sozinha o tempo todo... Agora entendo o que aconteceu naquela vez que você sumiu... Você está apaixonada pelo Li!'

Mesmo que ela quisesse negar, gritar na cara de Yoshiaki que aquilo que ele falara era mentira, não conseguiria. Sua garganta secara e a voz sumira.

'Você sempre foi apaixonada por ele...' - Yoshiaki sorriu - 'Amor... Não entendo o que as pessoas vêem nesse sentimento tão ridículo...'

'Você nunca entenderia o amor.' - Gritou Sakura, recuperando-se da dor que sentira no peito ouvindo as palavras que ELA deveria ter dito ao Shaoran.

'Talvez não... mas não vim até aqui para descobrir, não é?'

Sakura sentiu algo passar por cima de sua cabeça. Olhou para Yoshiaki que agora segurava um arco e apontava uma flecha para ela, ambos eram feitos de luz. Acabara-se, teria que colocar em prática seu plano e se não se mexesse logo seria atingida. Rolou para o lado direito e escondeu-se atrás de uma árvore, escapando de mais uma flecha.

'Vamos brincar de esconde-esconde agora?' - Zombou Yoshiaki, mas a voz continuava fria dando arrepios na nuca de Sakura - 'Divertido!'

Sakura começou a correr por entre as árvores. Os galhos mais baixos cortando os braços que Sakura usava para proteger o rosto. Não conseguia enxergar nada à sua frente e a pouca luz da lua que poderia iluminar o caminho era impedida pelo teto de galhos e folhas. Parou e olhou a sua volta, encontrava-se em uma clareira. Agora ela sabia o que aquele sonho significava. Aquilo era um aviso...

'Já cansou? Talvez eu possa ajudá-la a descansar... pra sempre.'

E dizendo isso lançou mais uma flecha. Sakura se jogou para o lado, mas sentiu uma dor no joelho esquerdo. A ponta da flecha havia feito um corte profundo e a calça jeans que usava começava a encharcar-se de sangue. Levantou-se com a perna tremendo um pouco, mas se fosse morrer ela não estaria no chão, derrotada.

'Mais?'

Os olhos cinzas mirando a garota que nada respondeu. Então Yoshiaki levantou as mãos e delas nasceram duas bolas de algo brilhante. Atirou-as contra Sakura que não teve tempo para se desviar e sentiu como se fosse explodir, a dor era tanta que se sentia zonza, os olhos fechados, cada parte do seu corpo latejando e ardendo como se estivesse em brasa. Sentiu ser arremessada contra algo duro, suas costelas, com certeza, teriam se partido. Abriu os olhos, a vista embaçada, estava embaixo de uma árvore, ela podia ver as folhas balançando com o vento. Virou a cabeça lentamente e alguém se aproximava, os passos cada vez mais próximos. O barulho de uma espada.

'Aiaiai... Eu sei que foi injusto...' - Ela ouviu a voz dizer - 'Você não tinha nenhuma defesa, mas fazer o que, a vida não é justa...'

Ela iria morrer. Não sabia se se sentia feliz ou infeliz. Sakura olhou para a pessoa que agora estava ao seu lado olhando para seu rosto, a espada levantada pronta para o golpe final. Nunca mais veria seu pai, Touya, Yukito... Nunca mais falaria com Tomoyo... Nunca mais brigaria com Kero, o abraçaria toda vez que chegasse em casa... E nunca mais... Nunca mais veria a única pessoa que ela queria ver durante todos esses anos... Nunca mais veria a única pessoa com quem realmente se importou... A única pessoa que amou de verdade...

'Não...' - Murmurou - 'Eu não posso morrer... EU NÃO QUERO!'

A pessoa ao seu lado pareceu paralisada, como as estátuas. Sakura começou a brilhar e lentamente a luz foi envolvendo-a até iluminar toda a clareira. Ela sabia que tudo ia dar certo e de bem longe vinha uma estrela cadente que descia cada vez mais veloz em sua direção. Sakura viu... eram as suas cartas...

Elas estavam vindo... Elas ouviram as preces de Sakura e vinham ajudar sua mestra. Estendendo as mãos segurou a pequena chave que tanto usara quando pequena e abriu a boca como se nenhum dia tivesse passado desde a última vez que usara estas palavras:

'CHAVE QUE GUARDA O PODER DA MINHA ESTRELA, MOSTRE SEUS VERDADEIROS PODERES SOBRE N"S E OFEREÇA-OS A VALENTE SAKURA QUE ACEITOU ESSA MISSÃO! LIBERTE-SE!!!'

Sakura olhou para Yoshiaki, o báculo nas mãos.

'As cartas...' - Ele disse - 'Finalmente elas vieram ajudar sua mestra... Bom agora é só te matar...' - E terminando de falar atacou Sakura com mais bolas de luz.

'ESCUDO!' - O ataque de Yoshiaki foi barrado pelo escudo, mas este logo desapareceu. Sakura tinha conseguido chamar suas cartas, mas isso não significava que seria fácil derrotar o seu inimigo.

A espada que Yoshiaki utilizaria para matar Sakura se materializou e ele já vinha em sua direção.

'ESPADA!'

O barulho das espadas se chocando ecoava pela ilha. Nada se mexia ou fazia barulho. Sakura conseguira se defender bem dos ataques de Yoshiaki. Este tentou acertá-la do lado direito do braço mas Sakura o impediu, dando uma volta e girando a espada que cortou um pouco acima da sobrancelha do jovem mago.

'Vai pagar por isso...' - Disse limpando o sangue que escorria do corte.

'Estou esperando.' - Respondeu desferindo mais um golpe que por pouco não atingiu o peito do adversário.

A luta tornava-se cada vez mais perigosa e Sakura já sofrera vários ataques que poderiam tê-la matado. No seu rosto e braços havia pequenos cortes e o joelho machucado reclamava toda vez que Sakura apoiava-se nele, a dor parecia ter voltado mais intensa do que nunca. Yoshiaki tentava atingi-la, sua espada quase invisível por causa da rapidez dos ataques e Sakura começava a não conseguir mais acompanha-lo. Até que Yoshiaki acertou Sakura fazendo-a se desequilibrar e cair.

'Solte a espada' - Mandou Yoshiaki pisando na mão de Sakura - 'Agora me entregue as cartas...'

'NUNCA!'

Yoshiaki deu um soco em Sakura fazendo um corte no seu lábio inferior.

'Acho que você não me entendeu, certo, Sakura? Eu quero as cartas AGORA!'

'NÃO!'

Agora Yoshiaki deu vários chutes em seu estomago fazendo Sakura perder o fôlego. Yoshiaki andava a sua volta.

'Deve estar doendo, não?' - Perguntou apontando o machucado no joelho esquerdo de Sakura. Com um sorriso maligno ele cutucou o ferimento com a espada. Sakura se agüentou para não soltar um grito de agonia. A espada entrava cada vez mais no corte.

'Vamos acabar logo com isso...' - Disse tirando a espada do machucado e parando ao lado de Sakura.

A espada vinha em sua direção. Era agora ou nunca. Sem pensar duas vezes Sakura rolou para o lado ouvindo a lamina acertar apenas o chão enlameado. Sua perna doía, na verdade seu corpo inteiro parecia ter passado por um moedor de carne.

'FLECHA!' - Gritou e uma linda flecha nasceu de seu arco. Mirou num Yoshiaki atônito e soltou a flecha atingindo-o no ombro direito.

'Você ainda quer lutar?' - Perguntou, segurando com a mão esquerda o ferimento do ombro ensangüentado.

'LUTA! CORRIDA!'

Sakura atacou Yoshiaki. Socos, chutes, movimentos mais rápidos do que o normal. Yoshiaki não sabia se ficava maravilhado pelo grande poder das cartas ou se espantado pelos ataques de Sakura.

As vestes da garota estavam encharcadas de sangue, tanto de gotas dos pequenos cortes até o ferimento no seu joelho e no último, que fizera ela se desequilibrar, no lado direito do corpo.

'Estou começando a me cansar...' - E dizendo isso deu um chute no estômago de Sakura fazendo-a perder o fôlego e cair no chão.

Com dificuldade ela se levantou, mas foi novamente derrubada por um soco de Yoshiaki.

'Você não vê que não conseguirá me vencer?' - Perguntou enquanto a garota apoiava-se no báculo, o rosto, abaixado - 'Deixe-me matar você, Sakura... Ou você pensa que salvará a humanidade?' - Soltou uma risada fria - 'Que comovente... Ou talvez você queira salvar seu amado! Talvez a próxima coisa que eu faça depois de matar você, seja matar o Li!'

Yoshiaki aproximou-se mais de Sakura e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

'Você é patética...'

Sakura sentia-se mal. Yoshiaki zombava dela. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos deixando sua vista embaçada e sentia um gosto salgado em sua boca...

'Vou por um fim nessa sua vida inútil...' - Yoshiaki levantou as mãos aos céus e começou a invocar sua magia. Falava rapidamente enquanto no céu nuvens negras se formavam, o vento começou a soprar, como se tivesse acabado de acordar após longos anos adormecido, os raios iluminavam o céu.

Sakura tirara suas cartas do bolso e as segurava à sua frente. Elas pareciam tristes como a dona, parecia que sabiam o que estava por vir. Abraçou-as, elas eram suas amigas.

'Desculp-pe...' - Disse secando as lágrimas - 'Sinto muito por ser uma dona tão ruim...' - Sakura se preparou para levantar, ela iria lutar até o final. Mas, enquanto guardava novamente as cartas, uma chamou sua atenção. O "Retorno"... Sakura não sabia porque mas sentia que aquela carta poderia ajudá-la... Talvez ela conseguisse... Se ela combinasse as cartas... Sim!

Sob sua cabeça as nuvens negras redeimonhavam. Yoshiaki tinha seus olhos fechados, a boca mexendo-se rapidamente, se Sakura conseguisse chegar um pouco mais perto.

'ESPELHO!' - Sakura balbuciou, a falsa Sakura apareceu a sua frente, seu rosto muito sério - 'Por favor... Fique aqui...'

Quando Sakura ia se levantar sentiu uma mão prendendo o seu pulso.

'Eu preciso ir...' - Disse olhando para a Carta Espelho que a olhava preocupada - 'Eu preciso tentar... Mas lembre-se de que eu nunca vou esquecer vocês... minhas cartas...'

Sakura levantou-se sem olhar para trás, todo corpo dolorido e maltratado, caminhou até uma árvore e cuidadosamente ela atravessou a mata, até chegar o mais perto possível de Yoshiaki.

'Falta só um pouquinho...' - Saindo de trás da árvore encontrou Yoshiaki de costas. Silenciosamente ela foi até o jovem mago que continuava em transe. Tirando as cartas, achou as que usaria e preparava-se para atacar e acabar com tudo isso quando...

'Que coisa feia, Sakura...'

A garota olhou para frente. Yoshiaki estava parado, seus olhos vermelhos, sorria de um modo assustador. Atrás dele a falsa Sakura voltava a sua forma original e voava em direção a dona. Yoshiaki levantou novamente as mãos e dois raios atravessaram o céu penetrando pelos seus dedos, fazendo-o brilhar. Sem demora ele lançou os raios em Sakura, mas ela estava preparada.

'ESPELHO!'

Um grande espelho formou-se a frente de Sakura protegendo-a do ataque e fazendo-a voltar para o jovem mago. Pego de surpresa, os raios atingiram Yoshiaki numa explosão, Sakura protegeu o rosto da luz e quando pensou ser seguro abriu os olhos apenas enxergando fumaça. Abaixou-se rapidamente, tossindo um pouco, e começou a arrastar-se pelo chão. Sakura sabia que aquela poderia ser sua chance para acabar com Yoshiaki, por isso prestava atenção a qualquer coisa a sua volta. Mas nada aconteceu, a mata estava em silêncio e nada parecia se movimentar. Sakura levantou-se quando a fumaça já dispersara e ela pode ver a enorme cratera que havia se formado a sua frente, com certeza, Yoshiaki estava ali.

Segurando a respiração Sakura aproximou-se mais e mais, suas mãos suavam e seus olhos lacrimejavam por causa da pouca fumaça que ainda resistia. Mas quando estava a poucos passos de distância o chão começou a tremer como num terremoto. Sakura se desequilibrou mas conseguiu segurar-se numa árvore. Então o chão começou a rachar, tão rapidamente formando várias fendas, que Sakura apenas percebeu isso quando uma delas passou entre suas pernas e começou a se alargar fazendo a cair. Agarrou uma raiz e olhou para a sua volta, a fenda agora era grande o suficiente para uma pessoa de 2 metros cair, e a escuridão lá embaixo parecia não ter fim.

'Nunca pensei que você ia durar tanto...'

Sakura ouviu, olhando para cima viu Yoshiaki, seu estado era medonho, mas agora ele sorria. Ele apontou para o bolso de Sakura e dela começaram a sair as cartas pousando em sua outra mão.

'Tire suas mãos dessas cartas!' - Sakura gritou, mas Yoshiaki apenas olhava deslumbrado para elas.

'Finalmente!' - Dizia - 'Viu , Sakura... No final eu venci... E agora você vai ficar aí, sozinha...'

Sakura abaixou o rosto, não querendo ouvir aquelas palavras.

'Agora...' - Ele continuou - 'O que acha, Sakura... de ser morta pelas suas próprias cartas...' - Yoshiaki apontou para as cartas com o dedo indicador - 'Flecha... Vento...'

As cartas começaram a brilhar e Sakura sentiu ser levada para cima. A carta vento a envolvendo. O báculo em sua mão voltou a forma de chave e escorregou até o chão.

'As últimas palavras?' - Perguntou Yoshiaki mirando a flecha no coração de Sakura.

Tanta coisa que Sakura gostaria de falar, mas nenhuma palavra poderia dizer o que estava sentindo. Nem ela sabia o que realmente estava sentindo, apenas fechou os olhos.

'Adeus.' - E soltou a flecha que acertou no seu alvo.

Sakura sentiu a respiração diminuir, começou a perder o sentido, parecia que o calor fugia pelos seus dedos, aos poucos tudo foi ficando escuro. Ela encontrava-se na escuridão, sozinha, aquele era o seu fim, mas então ao longe ela viu uma luz, um pequeno ponto que cada vez mais crescia e tudo começou a ficar mais nítido. O que estaria acontecendo? Abriu os olhos e viu para surpresa que a flecha que deveria estar cravada em seu peito havia se dissolvido. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para Yoshiaki a expressão de vitória parecia estar desaparecendo também. As cartas em suas mãos começaram a brilhar ofuscando a visão de Sakura.

'O que...' - Começou Yoshiaki tentando manter as cartas que fugiam de suas mãos - 'Vocês são minhas! Voltem!'

Mas gritava em vão as cartas brilhantes voaram na direção de sua dona. Sakura estava fraca, mas sorriu ao ver suas queridas amigas. Elas formaram uma roda em torno de sua mestra e começaram a girar, girar e girar, tão rápido que fundiram-se num anel de luz.

'Não!' - Continuava, Yoshiaki, disparando feitiços em Sakura que protegida pelas cartas não sofria nenhum arranhão.

'Adeus, Yoshiaki...' - Sussurrou Sakura.

E com essas palavras um raio de luz atingiu o jovem mago. Sakura fechou os olhos com força, a luz com certeza a cegaria. E numa explosão Yoshiaki desapareceu.

As cartas caíram no chão sem luz e toda escuridão da mata voltou. Sakura desceu até o solo e quando seus pés o tocaram sentiu seu corpo fraquejar. Deitou-se no chão enlameado e respirou fundo... Acabara-se... Yoshiaki se fora... Ela conseguira. Os pensamentos em sua cabeça giravam como as cartas haviam feito há pouco. Olhando as estrelas no céu, sorriu, mas até sorrir exigia muito esforço... Estava tão cansada... Suspirando fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pela escuridão da noite.

**N/A**:

Ufa... Depois de tanto sacrifício e paciência esta pronto o capítulo!

Como eu disse antes este é o penúltimo portanto o próximo será o final da fic! Que coisa... Estou tão admirada! E emocionada!

Bom... sentimentos de lado, vamos falar sobre o capítulo...

Então o que acharam? Gostaram? Aiaiaiai...

Não tem muito o que explicar, vocês descobriram o que Yoshiaki queria, como foi a luta... Agora o que aconteceu com a nossa querida Sakura-chan e o que aconteceu com o nosso vilão, vocês só vão ficar sabendo no capítulo 10, o final! HAHAHA... Como eu sou má!

Aqui vão os **RECADINHOS:**

**Miaka Hiiragizawa**: Brigada pelos elogios, viu... Mas eu não estaria assim se não fosse você, a minha revisadora! Ah, sobre o final... Eu mudei! Não sei o que você vai achar... Mas eu gostei... Bom, eu sou meio suspeita para falar... hehehe... Brigada pela revisão do capítulo! Tinha umas coisas, que eu escrevi, meio estranhas mesmo...

**Lan Ayath:** É muito lindo mesmo... Eu não tinha pensado em fazer isso tão romantico, mas simplesmente saiu, sabe... É o amor... hehe... Brigada pelo elogio e pela review!

**Yoruki Hiiragizawa:** Espero não te-la desapontado! Bom... o final já estã mais ou menos na minha cabeça, portanto a única coisa que falta é por as mãos na mass, se é que você me entende... hehehe... HAHAHA... Eu sou má mesmo (com os personagens e com vocês)!!!!! To brincando... desculpe se eu demorei, viu... Pelo menos não demorei meses... hehe... Bom, brigada pela review e espero que tenha gostado da batalha!

**MeRRy-aNNe:** Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Isso me deixa muito feliz (mais do que eu já sou --) Brigada pela review!!

**Pequena-dama:** É verdade!hahaha... Ele é bem safado, o Yoshiaki. Transformar todo mundo em estátua, que coisa... Bom, espero que tenha gostado deste capítulo... Sobre a idéia de transformar o safado em estátua, vou pensar... hehehe...

**StarL**: Oh Lê... Quando sai a sua nova fic? Estou esperando! Sobre falar que nem uma doida, isso é muito bom, você tem idéias ótimas!!! Brigada pela review!!!

B-jinhus para todos!!!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

'Você não é o culpado, Li. E você sabe disso...'

A voz soou suave, mas demonstrando grande preocupação.

'Por que não vem à lanchonete comer alguma coisa? Tomoyo está lá nos esperando.' - Insistiu.

Novamente recebeu o silêncio como resposta.

'Shaoran, você precisa comer alguma coisa! Pare de bancar a criança! Ficar em jejum não melhorará o estado de Sakura!'

Shaoran, a sua frente, continuou olhando para o nada. Como se não tivesse ouvido uma única palavra do amigo. O largo corredor, com portas verde-claras por toda a sua extensão, estava vazio e o chão branco perolado mostrava que o lugar era limpo diariamente. O único som era o do ventilador ligado, preso ao teto, e o choro de alguma criança recém-nascida.

'Não se preocupe comigo, Hiiragizawa.' - Respondeu Shaoran, como sempre fazia. E sem mais uma palavra dirigiu-se para uma das portas a alguns passos de distancia e colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta. Girou-a e entrou no quarto deixando o amigo sozinho.

Eriol encostou-se na parede. Conhecia Shaoran melhor que ninguém, sabia que ele se culpava pelo fato de Sakura estar em coma durante os últimos 13 dias. Sabia que Li sairia daquele quarto de hospital apenas se Sakura acordasse. Era um sacrifício conseguir levá-lo até a lanchonete para comer alguma coisa e quando comia nada comentava sobre os dias que estivera perdido na ilha. Tanto Tomoyo, quanto ele próprio, esperavam que Shaoran contasse por vontade própria o que acontecera naquela terrível viagem, mas começavam a achar que isso não aconteceria. Mas quem ficava mais irritado com essa teimosia de Shaoran era Touya. Ele estava preocupadíssimo com a irmã e no mesmo dia que Sakura fora encontrada ele pegara um vôo para a Inglaterra. Mais um, que não saia de perto de Sakura por nada no mundo. Mas pelo menos Tomoyo conseguira convencê-lo de descansar um pouco no hotel.

'Conseguiu falar com ele, Eriol?'

Sentiu dois braços envolverem sua cintura com carinho. Olhou para trás e viu Tomoyo o abraçando.

'Não, querida... Ele não disse nada... e nem quer comer, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que não seja ficar naquele quarto...'

Tomoyo soltou um suspiro. Ela também sofria pelo que estava acontecendo. Eriol poderia lembrar a angústia que abatera sobre sua namorada quando descobriram que o avião em que Sakura vinha havia desaparecido. Sua expressão de horror, de medo... Sofrera tanto. Abraçou-a tentando passar conforto.

'Vamos... Vamos lá para a lanchonete... Guardar alguma coisa para o Li comer depois.' - Sugeriu a garota com os olhos violetas cansados.

'Sim, vamos...' - Concordou. Afinal aquela era a única coisa que poderiam fazer... Esperar.

* * *

Do outro lado da porta verde-clara, Shaoran se sentara numa cadeira. Dali ele podia ver a janela e a paisagem através da cortina, num canto uma mesa com vários vasos de flores com cartões desejando melhoras e ali, a sua frente, estava a cama... E Sakura deitava sobre ela. O lençol branco cobria seu corpo e sua respiração era quase imperceptível. Os olhos estavam cerrados, o que não permitia ver seus lindos olhos verdes, e os cabelos cor-de-mel, arrumados cuidadosamente por Tomoyo.

Shaoran cobriu os olhos com as duas mãos, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Sakura em coma. Se ele tivesse chegado antes, conseguido lutar com aquele desgraçado... Com certeza eles não precisariam estar ali. Ela não estaria ali.

Mas esse não era o fato que mais o incomodava. O que o atormentava eram as lembranças daquela noite. Da noite em que Sakura lutou contra Yoshiaki. Sim, ele sabia que eles haviam lutado... sabia muito mais que isso. E nos poucos minutos em que conseguia dormir esses fantasmas vinham assombrá-lo.

Flashback--- (Cap 8)

Estava encostado em uma árvore, Sakura, com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito. Shaoran estava preocupado com a amiga. Ela tivera um pesadelo, e dos piores. Havia gritado e chorado, mas ele não sabia o que poderia assustá-la tanto. Pelo menos ela estava dormindo. Fechou os olhos cansado, sua mente ainda pensando no pesadelo que a amiga tivera. Mas finalmente adormeceu.

Suas costas doíam. Abriu os olhos e encostou-se melhor na árvore, tomando cuidado para não acordar Sakura. Mas... Sakura... Ela não estava ali! Num salto Shaoran levantou-se do chão e olhou a sua volta. Estava escuro demais, esfregou os olhos com força tentando enxergar melhor. Seu coração apertou imaginando onde estaria Sakura.

'Calma, Shaoran. Controle-se!' - Disse a si mesmo tentando acalmar-se.

Respirando profundamente tentou relaxar o corpo, se quisesse encontrar Sakura teria que sentir sua presença. Fechou os olhos e tentou tirar todos os pensamentos horríveis - do que poderia ter acontecido com a amiga - da mente. Não achava nada, tentou com mais força. E então sua mente clareou, sabia onde ela estava! Correndo seguiu na direção que sentira a magia. As árvores dificultavam sua passagem, mas Shaoran continuou. Atravessaria tudo o que estivesse em seu caminho. Sentiu uma dor no peito, acontecera alguma coisa com Sakura! Apressou-se tropeçando nos troncos mais altos do caminho. Sentiu a presença de Sakura cada vez mais perto. Ele estava se aproximando. Mas percebeu que aquela não era a única presença, havia mais uma. Era a presença que ele e Sakura sentiram, a presença da ilha...

Ela estava ali. Shaoran precisava somente atravessar aquelas árvores. Cada vez mais perto. Mas, quando faltava alguns passos para conseguir, sentiu bater em alguma coisa e foi lançado para trás, caindo no chão. Shaoran levantou-se com dificuldade, pois quando bateu na 'coisa' estava a toda velocidade e o impacto fora grande. Aproximou-se do lugar onde levara o encontrão, com as mãos para frente esperando encontrar o que impedira a sua busca. Achou-o, e logo descobriu que aquilo era uma barreira invisível. Quem poderia ter feito aquilo? Sakura? Não... Aquela barreira era muito forte. Shaoran conjurou sua espada e a golpeou, mas nada aconteceu. Golpeou várias vezes. Sem nenhum resultado. Descansando a espada no chão, passou a mão pelos cabelos. Não conseguia atravessar. E Sakura? Ela estava ali, ele tinha certeza. Temia por ela e não se perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ela. Seu peito arfava, encostou a testa na barreira tentando controlar a respiração.

Então, uma voz quebrou o silêncio. Shaoran ouvira alguma coisa. Era a voz de um homem, fria.

'... Falando nesse chinês, foi por ele que eu descobri que você era a atual dona das cartas...'

Estaria essa a pessoa falando com Sakura? Shaoran apurou os ouvidos tentando ouvir mais.

'O que tem o Shaoran?'

Era Sakura! Ele tinha certeza disso. Pelo menos sabia que a amiga estava viva. Ouvira com clareza desta vez e percebeu que ele era o assunto da conversa. Mas por que falavam sobre ele?

'Ah, foi muito simples... Eu descobri...' - Continuou o homem.

Shaoran tentou ouvir todas as palavras, mas perdia algumas, talvez por causa da distância. O homem falava sobre sua família, alguma coisa sobre a viagem ao Japão e sobre as cartas Clow.

'Mas... eu conheço essa voz...' - Pensou em voz alta - 'Yoshiaki...?'

Sim, era Yoshiaki. como pôde ser tão cego e não perceber que ele possuía magia? Não há tempo para isso, ele precisava prestar atenção na conversa, e se Sakura estivesse ferida?

'O descendente prodígio.' - Ouviu-o dizer - 'O escolhido para a nobre tarefa de capturar essas cartas, falhou... Você deve saber o porquê... Porque ele se apaixonou... por você...'

Aquela frase provocou uma sensação terrível em Shaoran. Ele sabia do que Yoshiaki falava... De quando se apaixonara por Sakura. Suas lembranças vieram a mente. Ele era menino. Conheceu Sakura. Capturaram cartas. Tornaram-se amigos, se não bons amigos. E ele aprendeu a lição de que não importava conseguir as cartas, conhecer a garota de olhos esmeraldas fora a melhor coisa que acontera na sua...

'Oh... O que temos aqui? Sakura... Por que não me falou que estava apaixonada?'

Os pensamentos de Shaoran congelaram quando ouviu aquelas palavras... Apaixonada? Do que Yoshiaki estava falando. Continuou com a orelha encostada na barreira tentando ouvir aquela conversa sem nexo. Com certeza ouvira errado.

'Posso ver em seus olhos...' - Yoshiaki disse - '... Você está apaixonada pelo Li! Você sempre foi apaixonada por ele...'

Fim do Flashback---

Shaoran encostou-se na cadeira. Até àquela hora parecia ainda não compreender direito aquelas frases. Sakura o amava... Ou talvez tivesse delirado e ouvido coisas que nunca foram ditas? Mas tudo parecera tão real, e no fundo ele queria que fosse real.

Não sabia o que sentia. Não conhecia seu coração... Estava completamente confuso. Será que ele ainda amava Sakura? Se estivesse cometendo algum terrível erro? Quer dizer, ele gostava de Sakura... Ele a amava? Ou não? Todos aqueles dias foram uma tortura para Shaoran, nem com Eriol conseguia conversar sobre isso. Simplesmente as palavras não saíam de sua boca.

E provavelmente ele continuaria ali, sentado sem conseguir entender o que sentia.

* * *

Precisava correr! Ainda estava em perigo. Correu pela mata desesperada. Yoshiaki poderia matá-la. Ofegando encostou-se em uma árvore, tentando ouvir os passos do inimigo.

'Aqui está você, Sakura!' - Ouviu a voz de Yoshiaki seguida por uma risada alta e fria.

Abriu os olhos. A vista estava embaçada e parecia que há muito tempo não utilizava seus olhos. Não havia tempo! Precisava fugir! Sua cabeça doía... Pensar doía. Tentou mexer o braço, mas parecia pesada de mais. Estava deitada numa cama... Cama?

'Eu não acredito...' - Disse com a voz baixa, pois sua garganta estava seca. Ela estaria... Num hospital? Seria possível? Ela conseguira? E estava viva? Sim... Sakura esta viva. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Sobrevivera e estava de volta.

Mas... Como estariam todos? A ilha? Como chegara ali? Milhões de perguntas formavam-se em sua cabeça parecendo que ia explodir.

Sakura tentou mexer o braço novamente, mas desta vez percebeu que alguém a segurava. Com dificuldade olhou quem segurava sua mão e seu coração deu um pulo quando o viu.

'Shaoran...' - Sussurrou.

O cabelo rebelde caia sobre sua testa. Dormia com os braços sobre a cama e a cabeça apoiada neles. Parecia cansado e tinha uma expressão triste no rosto...

Sakura segurou a mão de Shaoran com mais força. Ela o amava... Sabia disso, sentia seu coração dar um salto toda vez que estava ao seu lado, sentia um frio percorrer a espinha quando olhava naqueles olhos tão profundos. E tudo estava bem agora. Nada acontecera com ele...

A mão de Shaoran mexeu-se. Ele estava acordando. Mas quando ia soltar a mão dele, sentiu que ele a segurava com mais força, não querendo soltá-la.

Sakura sentiu seu corpo estremecer com o contato das mãos, tentou soltá-la, mas logo se viu encarando os olhos castanhos de Shaoran.

Li esfregou os olhos e levantou tão depressa que Sakura assustou-se. Logo ela viu-se entre os braços dele. O abraço pareceu um sonho na mente de Sakura. Mas com a mesma rapidez que eles estavam ali, abraçados, não estavam mais.

O silêncio caiu sobre o quarto. Shaoran ficou parado ao lado da cama, como se pensando no que acabara de fazer, paralisado. Nenhum dos dois falava, ambos pareciam assustados de mais. Sakura engoliu em seco e disse com uma voz fraca:

'Ha quanto tempo estou aqui, Shaoran?'

'Treze dias.' - Shaoran respondeu com a voz falhando, sentindo-se totalmente desconsolado.

E antes mesmo que pudesse fazer mais uma pergunta Shaoran continuou:

'Vou chamar o médico.'

* * *

Shaoran encostou-se na parede do banheiro. Acabara de avisar Tomoyo, Eriol e as enfermeiras, mas ainda não conseguia acreditar que Sakura acordara...

Entrou num dos boxes e sentou-se no chão. Era como se a cada segundo que passava o peso da tristeza em seu coração se evaporava. E quando ele encarou os olhos esmeraldas sentiu como se nada mais importasse, como se vivesse pela primeira vez nos últimos 13 dias. E foi tão bom o abraço. Ainda não sabia como podia ter feito isso. Abraçá-la daquele jeito. Mas alegria que invadira o seu peito quando olhou para Sakura fora insuportável! Não se lembrava mais o motivo que o fez se separar daquele momento tão intenso.

'Você está apaixonada pelo Li!'. A frase! Ela o fizera recuar. Lembrava-se agora. A frase o fizera retornar a realidade. E assim teve que sair da sala! Não conseguiu mais olhar para o rosto de Sakura e saber que ela o amava... Ou não... Estava tão confuso, tão perdido... Ele precisava pensar... Fechou os olhos com força, lembrando-se de minutos atrás, no quarto.

'Ela acordou' - Repetiu a si mesmo enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

* * *

O quarto estava vazio. Sakura não entendia o que acabara de acontecer. Shaoran saíra sem mais nem menos e ela nada pode fazer.

'Sakura?'

Ela ouviu uma voz doce vindo da porta e nem precisou olhá-la para descobrir quem era.

'Ai Sakura, eu senti tanto a sua falta!'

'Ah Tomoyo-chan!'

Sakura abraçou com força a prima, lágrimas e mais lágrimas transbordavam de seus olhos. Tomoyo não conseguia acreditar... Sua Sakura-chan... Estava tudo bem agora.

Depois de matarem a saudade, Sakura percebeu que havia mais uma pessoa no aposento. Tomoyo continuava segurando sua mão com força.

'Está melhor Sakura?'

'Sim, Eriol, estou bem.' - Respondeu olhando para o jovem do lado esquerdo da cama, pois Tomoyo ocupara todo lado direito - 'Só sinto um pouco de tontura e dor-de-cabeça'.

O médico entrou no quarto com as enfermeiras o seguindo.

'É normal ter um pouco de dor-de-cabeça, Senhorita Kinomoto' - Disse o médico.

'Este é o Doutor Madison... Ele tratou você durante esses dias.'

'Madison? Isso quer dizer que estamos na... Inglaterra?' - Perguntou Sakura enquanto uma enfermeira media sua pressão e a outra arrumava a mesa de presentes.

'Sim' - Respondeu Tomoyo - 'O resgate encontrou a ilha... O Li não contou pra você?'

'Na verdade... Não... Eu ainda não conversei com ele...'

'Estranho. Ele passou todos os dias e noites neste quarto. Ele nem comia, acredita?' - Tomoyo lançou um sorriso misterioso para a amiga.

'Por favor' - Pediu uma das enfermeiras - 'Poderiam retirar-se para examinarmos a Senhorita Kinomoto?'

Tomoyo e Eriol saíram do quarto deixando Sakura com o médico e as enfermeiras. O médico fechava a porta quando alguém entrou como um furacão no quarto, assustando as enfermeiras.

'Touya!'

O rapaz saltou diante de Sakura e jogou-se em seus braços.

'Sakura! Nunca mais faça isso comigo! Se perder numa ilha! O moleque! O avião e...' - Touya sorria e chorava sem saber o que falar. Sua alegria era tanta e o alívio em ver sua irmã sã e salva o deixava eufórico.

'Ahm... Touya, minhas costas... Você esta me sufocando...'

'Ah sim, desculpe' - Disse enxugando as lágrimas.

Sakura olhou para porta esperando mais alguém.

'Yukito gostaria muito de ter vindo...' - Falou Touya como se adivinhasse o pensamento de sakura - 'Andava meio fracos esses dias... Igual ao bichinho de pelúcia' - Abaixou a voz na última parte.

'Hum... Foi bem difícil controlar o Kero mesmo' - disse Tomoyo ao pé do ouvido de Sakura - 'Ele parecia um louco querendo vê-la de qualquer jeito, mas capotando toda hora que tentava sair de casa.'

Sakura sorriu lembrando-se do seu guardião.

* * *

'Pronto, Senhorita Kinomoto! Seus exames mostram que está quase recuperada. Isso é realmente impressionante! Você precisará de mais alguns exames. É só esperar mais alguns dias e poderei liberá-la.' - Disse o Doutor sorrindo enquanto guardava os exames numa pasta.

'Que bom, Sakura-chan! Logo você poderá sair do hospital! Se quiser pode ficar um tempo em casa!'

'Muito obrigada, Doutor Madison... Agradeço de todo o coração pela sua ajuda e prazer em conhecê-lo'

'O prazer foi todo meu! Vou deixá-los a sós agora... Qualquer dúvida estarei pronto para ajudá-los'

O Doutor caminhou e fechou a porta após sair. Suas enfermeiras já haviam saído.

'Sakura, eu sei que este não é o melhor momento, mas talvez o momento certo nunca chegue,' - Eriol disse calmamente - '... Portanto gostaria de perguntar o que realmente aconteceu nos dias em que o avião ficou perdido...'

Sakura ficou alguns minutos pensando. Não queria tocar no assunto, mas Eriol estava certo. Ela precisava contar o que acontecera, talvez assim ela entendesse qual o motivo daquela confusão. Portanto começou a narrar sua viagem. A ilha e sua floresta, a estranha presença e as terríveis tempestades... É claro que nem tudo Sakura contava, em vários pontos da história omitia alguns fatos sobre certa pessoa.

Eriol e Tomoyo escutavam com atenção e apenas quando Sakura acabou de contar o que acontecera eles começaram a fazer suas perguntas.

'Mas tudo o que aconteceu... foi culpa desse tal de Yoshiaki Chow?'

'Sim... Pelo que eu entendi, Tomoyo... Bom, foi o que ele me disse.' - Respondeu Sakura

'Tudo isso parece incrível... Nunca eu teria imaginado uma coisa dessas... Esse mago deve ser muito poderoso para conseguir enganar tanta gente...' - Falou Eriol refletindo sobre os acontecimentos.

'Pelo menos descobrimos o que aconteceu...' - Suspirou Tomoyo.

'Por quê?'

'Ah...' - Eriol riu - 'O nosso querido amigo, Shaoran Li, nos deixou na maior curiosidade... Não contou nada do que aconteceu na ilha...'

'Ele parece bem mal mesmo...' - Disse Sakura.

'Mal? Ele estava péssimo...'

A porta se abriu fazendo os três olharem para quem entrava.

'Li, falávamos de você mesmo!' - Disse Eriol com um sorriso no rosto.

'Ah sim...' - Murmurou Shaoran.

'Vamos sair um pouco, Eriol?' - Perguntou Tomoyo dando uma piscadela pra o namorado - 'Com certeza eles tem muito o que conversar...'

O casal saiu do quarto deixando Sakura e Shaoran sozinhos.

'Aconteceu alguma coisa, Shaoran?' - Perguntou preocupada.

'N-não... P-po-por que teria al-gu-guma coisa errada?'

Sakura resolveu deixar o assunto de lado.

'Então... Eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu depois... er... como chegamos aqui, você sabe...'

Shaoran se sentou no sofá, olhando para a ponta dos dedos. Levantou a cabeça fitando o rosto de Sakura.

'Bom, depois que eu percebi que... Que você havia sumido... Corri atrás de você e depois de um tempo a encontrei, mas não consegui ajudá-la... Havia uma barreira me impedindo... Então tentei passar por ela, mas nada parecia forte o suficiente para tal feito. Quando finalmente senti que a barreira tornava-se cada vez mais fraca dei um golpe com a espada e a barreira sumiu. Corri para encontrá-la e quando a achei pensei que já fosse tarde demais... Quase não conseguia sentir sua presença. Pensei que tinha perdido você... Mais uma vez...'

Shaoran tossiu um pouco. Ele realmente tinha dito aquilo em voz alta? Olhou para Sakura que continuava esperando o fim da história.

'Foi Yoshiaki quem transformou todo mundo em estátua mesmo?' - Perguntou.

'Ah sim... Não sei como conseguiu... Mas foi... Continue contando' - Sakura pediu, deixando Shaoran pouco a vontade sob seu olhar.

'Então... Hum... Mas então... Senti que seu poder aumentava... E uma luz muito forte me atingiu, era tão forte que me deixou inconsciente... Quando acordei percebi que o resgate havia chegado, havia helicópteros, pessoas uniformizadas andando para todos os lados... E aqui nós estamos... Parece que o resgate conseguiu nos encontrar por causa de uma perturbação detectada por alguns satélites, alguma coisa assim...'

Sakura suspirou tentando guardar tudo o que ouvira. Era difícil prestar atenção em tudo o que Shaoran dissera, ficava tão distraída...

'E o pessoal...'

'Todos já foram... Parece que ninguém lembra do que realmente aconteceu...'

'Que bom!' - Sakura sorriu.

'Não sei como não percebi que Yoshiaki possuía poderes...'

'Não se preocupe Shaoran. Tudo deu certo, não deu?'

'Sim, mas... Eu nunca me perdoaria... Eu nunca...'

'Nada disso.' - Sakura disse. Ela sabia que ele deveria estar culpando-se pelo que aconteceu.

'Sorte que eu sempre fiquei de olho nele... Nunca a deixei sozinha...'

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, as bochechas avermelhadas. Com certeza ele não saberia como aquelas palavras a faziam sentir.

* * *

O dia já raiava quando Sakura acordou. A cama macia de dossel era perfumada com rosas. Sakura levantou-se e foi até a janela do lado direito da cama. Abrindo as cortinas pode ver o movimento na rua londrina. Finalmente havia saído do hospital e estava adorando passar alguns dias com Tomoyo e Eriol.

Sakura abriu o armário e deparou-se com milhares de roupas. Sorriu lembrando-se que no dia anterior ela e Tomoyo haviam saído e passado nas melhores lojas para comprar novas roupas para Sakura. É claro que Tomoyo conhecia todas as lojas e seus donos. Ela era uma das mais importantes clientes.

Olhando para a mesa ao lado do armário, pode ver um lindo vaso com rosas amarelas. Suspirou encarando as flores que desabrochavam sem medo. Seu coração apertava-se quando olhava para elas, mas não podia deixar de fazê-lo.

Sakura havia pensado bastante sobre tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos meses, e decidira voltar para Tomoeda. Talvez estivesse na hora de seguir em frente, pois com certeza Shaoran não retribuiria o seu amor. 'Mas como você sabe?' Pensava. 'Você perguntou para ele? Você disse que o ama?'. Não... Ela não havia dito, e se dependesse dela, ela não diria nunca. Ela sabia que não conseguiria.

'Senhorita Kinomoto?' - Sakura olhou para a porta, era a empregada - 'A Senhorita Tomoyo mandou avisar que o café da manhã será servido.'

'Sim, obrigada' - Agradeceu Sakura que colocando seu hobbie saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha. Respirou fundo. Hoje seria um longo dia, afinal voltaria para Tomoeda.

* * *

O telefone tocava em algum lugar de Londres, num quarto de hotel.

'Alô? Sim, Meilin, sou eu... Você não deveria ligar de cinco em cinco minutos, sabia... Eu sei, mas eu já falei que estava bem... Está bem... Sim, já comprei a passagem, provavelmente estarei voltando para casa daqui a umas três horas. Aham, já falei para o pessoal da universidade que não farei mais o curso. Se aconteceu alguma coisa? Não... Nada... É verdade... O quê? Minha voz está estranha? Meilin fique calma... Já está tudo bem e já estou voltando, ok? Se eu encontrei a Sakura depois que ela teve alta?... Ahm... Olha, eu preciso arrumar mais umas coisas, eu ligo quando estiver no aeroporto, está bem? Eu preciso desligar... Eu vou desligar, Meilin! Pare de gritar no telefone. Ok. Eu também estou com saudades. Tchau.'

O telefone foi colocado de volta no gancho. Shaoran estava indo embora de Londres. Deitado na cama do hotel sentiu uma vontade de largar tudo, esquecer e viver longe daquele lugar. Não porque não gostasse, mas porque queria fugir dessa sensação horrível que sentia quando pensava nela. Sakura.

Já fazia quase uma semana que Sakura havia saído do hospital, e Shaoran não tivera coragem de ir visitá-la na casa de Eriol. Só mandara um buquê de rosas amarelas. Não gostava de rosas vermelhas. Encarou o teto do quarto e pensou novamente na garota. Ela realmente não saía dos seus pensamentos. Ou será que ele teimava em lembrar-se dela a todo o momento? Não... Chega de dúvidas. Era melhor esquecer e ponto final.

Sentiu um nó na garganta quando se levantou da cama e pegou na maleta sobre a mesa do centro. Estava na hora de partir.

* * *

'Ai, Sakura-chan... Tem certeza que você não quer passar mais uns dias aqui, heim!' - Perguntou uma voz suplicante.

'Tomoyo' - Disse Sakura, largando a roupa que dobrava e segurando as mãos da amiga - 'Eu preciso voltar para casa. Sei o desespero que causei para você e peço desculpas... Adorei os dias que passei aqui com vocês!'

'Tudo bem, Sakura... Eu deixo você ir embora' - Disse Tomoyo em tom divertido - 'Mas vê se escreve pra gente, ok?'

'Claro que sim! E o Kero...'

'Se quiser pode deixar ele mais uns dias aqui... Além do mais, acho que daqui umas semanas eu irei te visitar em Tomoeda, o que acha?'

'Acho ótimo! A gente vai poder passear bastante, né!'

'Com certeza... Bom, acho melhor eu te ajudar a arrumar a mala... Acho que a gente comprou muita roupa... Er, quer dizer eu comprei...'

As duas ouviram batidas na porta e logo Eriol entrava no quarto.

'Hum... Quanta coisa, heim? Mas o que eu vim falar' - Continuou Eriol, após o olhar fulminante que Tomoyo lançou - 'Ah sim, nós sairemos daqui uma hora, ok... Assim nós poderemos comer alguma coisa no aeroporto.'

'Sim. Nós podemos passar numa loja de roupas chiquérrimas que tem lá no aeroporto!'

Sakura abaixou a cabeça. Tomoyo nunca mudaria.

* * *

O aeroporto estava como de costume. Bagagens, pessoas se despedindo, homens de negócios em seus celulares, crianças chorando.

Shaoran sentou-se num dos bancos da sala de espera. O seu vôo sairia daqui a meia hora. Ficou observando a multidão de passageiros à sua volta. Cercado por tanta gente, mas tão sozinho ao mesmo tempo.

É. Estava partindo de Londres. Após uma louca viagem. Após reencontrar Sakura.

Será que ele estava fazendo a coisa certa? Esse nó na garganta, o mal estar como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. E se isso fosse amor e...

'Atenção passageiros do vôo 149, comparecer ao portão 16.'

Shaoran interrompeu seus pensamentos. Estava na hora. Caminhou em direção ao portão 16. Estava tudo certo. Entrou na fila de passageiros formado ao lado e esperou. Era o sétimo da fila.

_'Mas será que eu estou fazendo a coisa certa?'_

Sexto da fila.

_'Estou fazendo a coisa certa... Sim... Eu tenho que estar...'_

Quinto da fila.

_'Mas e se eu estiver perdendo a única chance de ser feliz ao lado de Sakura? E se eu ainda... Amar Sakura... ?'_

Quarto da fila.

_'Eu amo a Sakura?'_

Terceiro da fila.

_'Ela me ama... Eu amo a Sakura...'_

Segundo da fila.

_'Eu amo a Sakura.'_

Shaoran sentiu seu coração bater com tanta força que até doía. Ele ama Sakura! Ele ama o seu sorriso, a sua _voz_, a sua companhia. Ela não era só uma amiga.

'_Como pude me enganar tanto? E por tanto tempo?'_

'Seu passaporte por fa-. Ei, senhor, onde está indo... Ei!'

* * *

O aeroporto estava cheio, lotado na verdade.

Sakura abraçou com força a prima.

'Tomoyo... Muito obrigada mesmo! Eu te amo muito, viu, priminha!'

'Ah Sakura, também te amo muito! Você sabe disso, né!'

Despediu-se de Eriol e logo partia para o portão de embarque. O passaporte na mão esquerda e acenando com a direita para os dois amigos.

'Passaporte, por favor?'

Sakura entregou o passaporte e dirigiu-se para o corredor que a levaria até o avião.

* * *

'Mas quem será que está batendo na porta assim?' - Dizia a empregada nervosa. Alguém batia na porta desesperadamente - 'Pois não?'

'Ah sim... Eu ... gostaria... de... falar... com... a Senhorita... Kinomoto... por favor? É o Shaoran Li.' - Disse Shaoran tentando recuperar o fôlego, saíra correndo do aeroporto para a casa de Eriol.

'Sinto muito, Senhor Li... Mas se não me engano, a Senhorita Kinomoto, a Senhorita Tomoyo e o Senhor Eriol saíram para o aeroporto. Parece-me que a Senhorita que o Senhor procura voltara para o Japão.'

Shaoran soltou um suspiro. Agradeceu a empregada e saiu em disparada de volta ao aeroporto.

Felizmente as ruas estavam sem transito e o táxi que Shaoran pegou conseguiu chegar ao aeroporto em cinco minutos. Shaoran deixou cem dólares para o taxista na pressa e saiu correndo atrás de Sakura.

Entrou na sala de espera e olhou para a grande tabela de vôos. Sentou-se no banco, era tarde demais, Sakura acabara de partir.

* * *

Faltavam cinco minutos para decolar.

Sakura apertara o cinto de segurança e olhava pela janela do avião.

Abriu a bolsa para pegar um lenço, mas acabou pegando uma pétala de rosa amarela. Das rosas que Shaoran lhe dera.

'Ah não...'

Levantou-se do banco.

'Senhorita nós já vamos decolar, poderia sentar-se...'

'Não... Você não entende, eu preciso descer é urgente!' - Sakura mal podia falar. Ela precisava voltar, ela precisava dizer a verdade sobre seus sentimentos. Precisava sair dali. E já sabia como.

'Acalme-se, por favor, e nós logo vere-... Senhorita!'

Sakura saiu correndo sem se importar com a aeromoça. A porta que ligava o avião com o corredor do aeroporto estava sendo fechada. Sakura nem esperou, saltou em frente e saiu correndo. Precisava voltar ao aeroporto.

* * *

Shaoran continuou sentado, olhando para a porta fechada do portão de embarque para Tomoeda. Não acreditara que deixara Sakura partir. Abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos.

'Shaoran?... O que... O que faz aqui?'

Shaoran sorriu. Agora estava delirando. Ouvindo a voz de Sakura. Só podia estar delirando mesmo. Talvez tenha enlouquecido.

Mas sentiu alguém apoiar a mão em seu ombro.

Abriu os olhos mal se atrevendo a acreditar.

Levantou a cabeça atordoado ao ver Sakura à sua frente.

'Sa... Sakura... Mas você não tinha...? O portão já...? O avião e...?'

Sakura sorriu pra ele. O sorriso mais lindo que Shaoran já tinha visto e então lembrou-se do que tinha que fazer. Levantou-se do banco e olhou nos olhos esmeraldas de Sakura. Mas Sakura foi mais rápida.

'Shaoran... Preciso falar uma coisa muito importante... e... eu... eu...'

'Mas... É que...' - Tentou interromper, Shaoran, sem sucesso.

'Não calma... Eu só quero falar que... Eu te amo! E se você não sentir o mesmo por mim, Shaoran... Eu não...'

'Mas, Sakura...'

'Deixa eu terminar Shaoran.' - Disse Sakura, os olhos cheios de lágrimas. O seu coração batendo tão rápido - 'Eu não me importo se você não sentir o mesmo e...'

'Mas eu sinto o mes-'

'Shaoran, me deixa... O quê?' - Sakura ouviu o que ela pensou que ouviu? Ele falou o quê?

Shaoran sorriu ao ver a cara de espanto de Sakura.

'Sakura... Eu também te amo... E eu só percebi agora o quão cego fui todo esse tempo... E como eu podia não te amar, Sakura... Você é linda. Você é a primeira e a última coisa que eu penso no dia. Pode imaginar a tortura que foi todos esses dias em que não visitei você na casa do Eriol.'

Sakura não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Será que estava sonhando? Não, isso não.

Shaoran aproximou-se cada vez mais. E Sakura sentiu como se o mundo tivesse parado de girar. Sem noção de tempo, espaço... Aproximou-se de Shaoran.

Olharam-se com carinho nos olhos, até mais que carinho, algo que pouca gente conhece. E beijaram-se. Um beijo tão esperado.

E finalmente juntos. Os corações num único ritmo. Alimentados por um único amor. Amor que nunca acabará.

FIM

**N/A:** Finalmente! Consegui terminar a fanfic!

Aiai... Parem de olhar com esses olhos maus... Eu sinto muito ter demorado taaaaanto assim... E não vou colocar nenhuma desculpa boa o suficiente aqui :( Mas me desculpem mesmo...

Bom, nem acredito que terminei a fic! Depois de tanto quebrar a cabeça e tentar escrever algo bom... Mesmo muitas vezes não conseguindo... Mas, afinal, acabou-se. E espero que vocês tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu (apesar da minha lerdeza).

**Aqui vai os agradecimentos:**

Star-L (Viu como eu terminei :P); Maísa; Pequena-dama (Conversas no MSN ); Rita Rios; MeRRy-aNNe; Yoruki Hiiragizawa (Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada... rs); Lan Ayath; Miaka Hiiragizawa (Obrigada pelas revisões e pelos toques para melhorar os capítulos :D); sakura- chan; Iza-chan; MiDoRi MoToKi; GingerGranger-HP; Harumi Sato; R Bella Lamounier; Tragic Writer (Apoio moral... rs); Tarsila; Mary; Jenny-Ci; Mary Marcato.

Muito obrigada por todas as reviews!

Bjos...


End file.
